Mathlite in The Rain
by PrincessLeia1560
Summary: Brittany has been given an ultimatum by her mother and the school counselor, no more parties or car until she gets her grades up and joins an academic club. Only the club she qualifies for is the geekiest of geeky clubs, Mathlites. Along the way her lack of keys and a forgetful Jeanette cause her to be locked out of the house on rainy days, but the Chipmunks' house is open...


**Heads up: I can't really imagine Brittany as being bad at everything except music, so I made her really good at Math (I figure she has to be because of all that shopping!), disclaimer: I borrowed the idea of Mathlites from seeing Mean Girls… Also Chipmunks are obviously not mine. Let me know how you like the story** **! Has an attempted rape towards the end, if this is a trigger, do not read. Will post the ending when I finish it.**

***Brittany POV***

"Look, if you want to go to college, being a rockstar is not going to cut it. You have to actually apply yourself in school activities," Ms. Mona my guidance counselor lectures. "Your grades need to increase in all classes except two, and if you don't, you have no chance of a life after stardom. Looks don't last forever, and what if something happens to your voice? You can't just depend on your fame forever, you need a back-up plan."

"Like what?" I look up from my nails for a minute.

"Like a college you can actually get into!" My counselor explodes, _well that didn't take long._ "You need to start getting involved in school activities, the Chipmunks are rockstars and yet Simon's in Student Council, Alvin's on the football team, and Theodore's constantly involved in charitable organizations. Jeanette's in the science club, Eleanor's in charitable organizations with Theodore, and you just go home after school. You need to get involved in one academic club and raise all of your grades except for your grades in math and music. I've already called Ms. Miller, and she agrees with me. If you don't do this, she's not allowing you to go to any school dances this year."

"I can live without a few school dances," I cringe as I say these words, but they're nothing compared to what she says next.

"But can you live without your car for that long?" _She can't possibly be implying.._ "Ms. Miller has already picked it up, and you're not getting it back until these requirements are met."

"-What?! But that's so un-" I try to shriek at her before she interrupts me with an ultimatum.

"There must be results by the end of the first quarter, you have 3 weeks, and here's a list of clubs the school has," She hands me a brochure. "Take them and get back to me soon on which club you'll join, considering the subjects you're good at, I'd say you should join the Mathlites, as the school band is full and has been full. It would look great on college applications."

"I will not join the Mathlites! My popularity would go down the tubes!" I shriek at her. _I can't do that! It's social suicide! I would be downgraded to the loser table! I would be officially doomed for the last two years of high school!_

"Popularity won't get you into college, and our time's up, see you later Brittany." She dismisses me.

 _There's got to be another club I could join, I can't be branded a geek for life!_ I immediately start looking through the brochure. _Why do all of these clubs have academic requirements? Every single one requires I have at least a "C" in the subject to join the club or get voted in. Student Council has been filled since they voted last week, and I suck at art, is there another music club? Ugh! There isn't…_ I pout for a while before I decide to just continue my walk home and think about it later. _There's no way I can join the Mathlites. There has to be something on here I'm missing._ As I think this I feel a raindrop hit my head. _No! It can't rain!_ I start to hurry more towards home. _Great, now it's pouring and I can't run in these heels._ I'm only a block from home, so I put the brochure in my tote, take off my heels, and high-tail it.

I finally get home to find the door locked, the spare key not in its usual place, and myself locked out. I stand under the canopy for a while before I remember that everyone is at their clubs and won't be home for another hour. _Ms. Miller is probably grocery shopping. I am definitely making myself a key after this._ I had never needed a key before as I usually tend to be the last one home due to social requirements to stay popular. _This day just keeps getting better. Why did I have to miss curfew last night and get my phone taken?_ _I'm so bored!_ I think before remembering what Ms. Mona had said about grades. _I might as well do my homework…_ I sigh before getting out all homework to work on under the canopy. I get out math first, as it's my favorite subject _If anyone knew, I'd be down the social ladder…_ I finish up the Calculus homework, before I start on English, when I see a car pull into the Sevilles' driveway. It's uncanny how the wind just starts blowing under the canopy and I have to put my homework away. _Simon's home, that was fast, maybe I can go over there until my siblings get home, I still have about an hour._ I head over to their house and knock on the door. As predicted, Simon answers the door. "Can I help you?"

"Well, I'm kind of locked out and was wondering if I could possibly stay here until someone gets home?" I start to get a little embarrassed talking to 'Mr. Prepared' about my unprepared situation, but he just opens the door a little wider.

"Okay, but I have work to finish so I can't entertain you," he states like he's very much interested in anything except me. _Well hello to you too. He did actually let me in out of the rain though…_

"Thank you," I state before setting up at a seat at the table and getting out my homework. He looks at me like I'm an alien for just getting out my homework, so I repeat his original question back to him, "can I help you?" He shakes his head at me before heading to the couch to start on his student council paperwork.

***Simon POV***

"Can I help you?" I open the door to see Brittany there. _Ugh it's raining pretty hard now, what could she want? I am not helping her with her homework, I finally pawned Alvin off on Jeanette._

"Well, I'm kind of locked out and I was wondering if I could stay here until someone gets home?" She asks, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear. _I can't put her back out in the rain, but I have so much work to do, I can't entertain her either._

I let her in, but explain that I don't have time to host her right now in nicer words. She thanks me, then surprisingly enough gets out her homework as she sits down at the table. _She's actually doing her homework? Maybe she got left out in the rain too long…_ I notice a paper sticking out from her math book with an "A" on it and stare at her wide-eyed. _Who knew she had the brain as well as looks._ "Can I help you?" She echoes back my question. There's no point in me telling her what surprised me, so I just shake my head no and get out my paperwork.

Soon enough her homework is almost finished and I keep catching myself glancing at the enigma that's Brittany doing homework. I'm still working on student council work when she looks up. "Mr. President, would you happen to know if there are any clubs open still?"

"Sure you have room in your social calendar?" I toss back with sarcasm. After Alvin called me by that nickname enough times rudely, I just hate being called that.

"Ha ha. So funny, I actually am thinking about expanding my extracurriculars a bit and would like to join an academic club. Know of any that still needs people?" Brittany sounds out the word academic as she says it, making me wonder what she could possibly be scheming this time. _Well considering it's her, who could I unleash her on and not feel bad about?_

"Well you kind of picked the wrong time of year, there are only three clubs I know of that are still accepting applicants." I unfortunately honestly state.

"Who would those be?" She looks up slightly hopefully, before I answer her.

"Science Club, Physics Club, and Mathlites." _Why do I have to be so truthful? I could easily just lie, why can't I channel Alvin and be dishonest for once?_ I wonder if she'd go for the bait. _Well if all of her test papers for Calculus look like the one in her backpack, she could easily try out for them. Or she could have just cheated off some poor guy in her class, not like it's hard for her to do that…_

"Thanks anyway," She states before looking out the window and finding Eleanor finally got home. "Thank you for letting me stay over," Brittany says as she packs all of her things away.

"You're welcome," I answer cordially before walking her to the door. We both say goodbye as she heads over to her house. _Wow, that was weird. I don't think I've ever been in her presence for so long without her getting mad at something or someone… Then again, Alvin had football practice today._ I chuckle out loud before heading back to my own business.

*** Brittany POV***

 _Well there went that idea._ As soon as I got in, Ellie greeted me. "So what were you doing at the Sevilles'?" She asked suspiciously, one eyebrow up and everything.

"Nothing just got locked out because a glasses wearing sister we all know and love, forgot to put the key back," I state pointedly.

"Not again Jeannette," Eleanor winces for a second. "Is Theodore home yet?" _She finally got to the real information she was after._

"No, only one there was Simon," I tell her, "Eleanor, do you know of any clubs that are accepting applicants?"

"Not except the usual unpopular ones, Science Club, and Mathlites," She states off the top of her head before I grab a pillow and start screaming into it. "Hey, maybe Theodore will know of some when I ask him, or maybe Jeanette knows of some? Did you ask Simon? He's the one person in the school who would definitely know."

"Simon said that the only ones he knew of were the Science Club, Mathlites, and Physics Club," I continue to sulk. "My grades suck in Physics, and my grades suck in the only science class I'm taking right now. If I join Mathlites, I'd be committing social suicide, but if I don't, I can't go to school dances, and I can't get my car back."

"Well then I guess you should go see the Mathlites, I mean you're pretty competitive, and you're good at math- though no one knows it besides us and your teacher- maybe it won't be so bad. Maybe you could even bring the Mathlites up the social ladder?" At these words of wisdom from Ellie, and mostly the fact that I have no choice, I can't really be without my car if rainy days like this keep happening, _If I just walk in the rain most of my shoes will be ruined pretty quickly… Nothing's worse than that._

"You're right, either way I'll just have to deal with it," I sigh and just decide to go to my room.

***Skipping to the next day***

"Hey, Marvin," I state to the freckled ginger with glasses. He looks at me like I'm crazy, then looks around behind him.

"Are you lost?" He asks, _seriously just because I came to the geek table does not mean I've gone insane._

"Actually I was wondering about joining your club," I almost whisper. _I really hope no one else is overhearing us…_

" _You_ want to join Mathlites?" He looks at me in disbelief. _Trust me, if it weren't for the ultimatum, I wouldn't be here._

"Sure, why not?" I state, using my past acting lessons to smile at his statement.

"Maybe because your name's Brittany Miller? Besides, you actually need to have an "A" in an upper level math course in order to get into Mathlites." He smirks. _I may be blonde but I am not dumb you jerk._

"How's this for an "A"?" I state as I pull out my last test with a "100" on it.

"You could have easily cheated off of anyone in the class." He states. _Like who? I am the top scorer in my class! Man is he determined not to let me in or what?_ _You're going to eat your words when I'm through with you._

"Then test me," I state, already getting very ticked off with this guy. "If you're so sure I'm an idiot, then test me; set up a competition between me and one of my soon-to-be teammates. If I win, I get let in, if not then it's not your problem."

"Fine, after school tomorrow, I'll get ahold of some buzzers and one of our own," He sneers. _I'll knock you so hard off your high horse you'll fall to the Earth's Core._

"Fine, see you then in room 204," I state before walking away. _He won't know what hit him._ I smirk until I realize that tomorrow I have no clue who I'm up against. _They spend all of their time practicing higher level math equations, what if the one person I'm up against happens to be better than me? I can't do without getting into this club if I want my car back!_ I inwardly panic for a while before getting ahold of myself. _Either way I will study a bit, and I will be able to do this, besides, I'll get to knock this jerk down a peg._ I breathe as I get to my table.

"So, how'd it go?" Eleanor whispers to me.

"The supervisor thought I cheated to get my grade, so now I'm having a competition with one of their teammates to prove myself tomorrow," I state to Ellie, still nervous.

"You'll do great," Jeanette sweetly tells me.

"That jerk, knock his block off!" Ellie states to me, the one thing I can always count on Ellie for is to be annoyed with my enemies.

"I hope so," I state, finally allowing a shred of panic to come through to my sisters only, before my popularity friends come over to the table and my sisters head off to their usual friends.

"So, when do you think you'll get your car back?" Cindy asks while inspecting her nails. _As if you care. But you and Amanda have access to parties so I'm required to hang out with you._

"Soon hopefully, I am making headway on raising my grades," I state to Cindy. _The only reason you want to know is if I can take you to the mall this weekend. I don't think so, I'm wising up to you in that._ "So when's the next party?"

"Well there's supposed to be one at Ashley Robertson's house this weekend, so hopefully you'll get your car back before Friday," Amanda remembers. _No way I'll get my car back before then…_

"Yeah, hopefully," I tell her, knowing that if I tell them the truth, they'll both immediately dump me to hang with someone who'll get them there.

***Time skip***

Finally the end of the day comes around again, and I realize that Ms. Miller still hasn't made me a key. _Great. It's pouring down rain again._ _Maybe Jeanette put the key back?_ My hopes are dashed as I look under the mat to find it gone once again. _I still don't have my phone back, why oh why didn't I check the weather report today?_ I sulk as the rain continues to pour and I look longingly at the Sevilles' house. _I can't go over there, I wasn't totally welcome last time I went over, and this time I would just look stupid for getting locked out again._ The one thing that changes my mind is my shoes. _No! These are my favorite! If I stay out here any longer they'll be ruined! I don't have my phone, maybe Theodore'll be the one to answer the door this time._ I hope, but when I get to the door I find the same old glasses. "Locked out again?" Simon asks, sounding much more tender than yesterday. _I must look horrible if he's being sympathetic to me now._

"Yes," I answer, looking down at my shoes. _I'm doing this for you guys, you better not be ruined._

"Come on in, stay in the entrance way though, you're much more soaked than yesterday." Simon explains as he goes to grab me a towel.

"Thank you," I tell him as he hands me the towel. "I'm sorry to be troubling you again." I say in the hopes that he'll not be annoyed with me today like he seemed to be yesterday.

"No problem, can't have a dead chipmunk on my doorstep," He states as he sits back down on the other side of the dining room table while I sit down in the same place as yesterday to start my homework. I finally get to my chemistry homework before I start to get confused. _God how does Hess's law even work? I don't get this at all. What is the goal here?_ I look up at Simon, remembering what a science guru he is before looking back down again, knowing I shouldn't annoy him, and he's not my personal tutor. _He just let me in to get out of the rain, he probably doesn't want me here, I can't intrude into his time more by asking him about Hess's Law. He'd probably think I was stupid for asking anyway._ I bite my lip before getting out my chemistry book and attempting to make some form of sense of it. I sigh for about the twentieth time, before looking up at Simon again to find that this time, he's looking back at me. _Should I ask?_

"Anything I can help you with?" Simon asks. _Should I take him up on it? I could just be annoying him, maybe I should leave and ask Jeanette later… But he's right there…._

"Science is your best subject right?" I ask, hoping that he'll not knock me down for asking. "Would you know anything about Hess's law?"

"Yeah," Simon answers, "What part do you need help with?"

"All of it," I admit while blushing a bit. He makes a hand gesture toward my sheet and I come over to sit next to him as I hand him my homework sheet. He looks over it for a second before writing a few things down on a piece of notebook paper.

"The goal of using Hess's Law is to move around the equations in a way that allows you to cancel out all reactants and products until you get the ones you need. Then you add all of the changes you made." Simon explains as he starts showing me the first problem. _I actually get it now, so one lesson from Simon is better than 2 weeks from my teacher?_

"Thank you, I get it now that _you've_ explained it to me," I tell him earnestly as I pick up my pencil and start explaining how I would do the second one.

"That's correct, just remember that since this one decomposes one of your reactants, you need to flip it, and with that change the sign," Simon explains.

"Thank you, I know I'm interrupting your work in order to ask about this and I really appreciate your help," I attempt to show him how much I am _not_ the spoiled brat I used to be.

"No problem, I'm honestly through with my work anyway," Simon says as I finish the problem. "So how's it going with finding a club to join?"

 _Ugh, he had to bring that up didn't he?_ "Well, I've found one, but they won't believe that I have an "A" in the class without cheating, so I'm competing to get in tomorrow," I tell him. _I don't think he'd tell anyone I joined the Mathlites… I don't think anyone actually attends their competitions, so it's possible that no one will know…_

"Ouch, the supervisor sounds like a jerk, but I know you'll give him 'what for' tomorrow," Simon smiles at me and I all of a sudden feel like tomorrow's going to be a cinch. I smile widely back at him for pushing away my fears for tomorrow. _Wow, I'm glad I came over today, help with homework and helping me relax…_

"I definitely will," I tell him before hearing the door open.

"Si, I'm home," Alvin calls out before heading for the refrigerator, only after getting out a soda does he look back at us pausing. He then smirks, taking in how close together we're seated and says "am I interrupting something?"

I, to my horror, start to feel my face heat up before Simon answers "no, not at all." _Why am I blushing? I'm not doing anything wrong. It's not like I have feelings for Simon…_ As that last though trails off it feels a little like a lie. Alvin unfortunately sees my face before I look out the window to cover my blush.

"Oh, looks like Eleanor's home, thank you again for helping me out Simon," I quickly tell him as I gather my things and nearly pull a Jeanette trying to get out of the chair so fast. Simon steadies my chair when I almost knock it over, and I tell them both goodbye before escaping.

***Simon POV***

I look over at the place where Brittany was, slightly puzzled before I get up and put all of my finished work away. "So… What's up with you and Brittany?" Alvin obviously expects something more than was actually happening. _As if that would happen, Brittany's almost my exact opposite… Then again she looks like she might be a slight secret geek._ I quickly wipe the smile off my face but apparently not quick enough, because Alvin's smirk gets even bigger.

"What do you want Alvin?" I roll my eyes at how annoying I know this interrogation is going to be.

"Oh, nothing, just didn't think anti-nerds were your type…" Alvin drinks his soda.

"They usually aren't." I state, figuring he'll take from that what he wants and head over to practice on the piano. I don't have to glance back to know that his mouth is probably wide open. _It was a little cute when she kept glancing up at me as if she didn't know whether or not it was allowed for her to ask me for help in my favorite subject…_ I muse as I continue playing my song.

***Brittany POV***

Lunch rolls around the next day to find my siblings reassuring me I'll be fine. "Do you want us to come and support you? I can be a little late for my Toys for Tots drive," Eleanor states as Jeanette nods quickly along with her.

"No, thanks but I'll probably just get more nervous with you guys watching," I tell them, not really wanting an audience just in case. _I don't think I will, but I might lose this one, I don't know much about them. I just know how good I am. I studied for this, so hopefully all will go well._ I think back to Simon reassuring me yesterday and soon don't feel so worried about it anymore. "I'll be fine." Jeanette eyes me a little suspiciously as I changed attitudes so quickly, but says nothing of it as we break off into our usual groups.

***Later that day***

I approach the room a little nervously, I dressed for war, but I hope I don't worry too much. I think about Simon reassuring me, and feel better instantly. _He's who I work for next, obviously I'm hot for him so I'll work on that problem after this._ I assure myself as I walk into the room, the first things I see are the two pedestals with buzzers on them. _You can do this._ I waltz in and Marvin starts explaining the rules. "I will read off ten questions that will also show up on the board. The person who hits the buzzer first gets to answer the question, if you get it wrong, it goes to the other person. The one with the most right answers in the end wins. Your opponent will be Tim," Marvin points to a skinny brunette with glasses behind one of the pedestals. "Jacob will be our scorekeeper." I look to the other side of the room to see a short guy with black hair and a snaggletooth wave at me from a scoreboard. I wave back _if I'm about to have them as teammates it will be easier for me to have one on my side._ I set myself up at the pedestal across from Tim.

"Now that both of you have your papers and pencils we will begin," Marvin announces as I get behind my pedestal. "We'll start off with an integrals question, find the integral of this problem." I have the answer solved the two seconds after it appears on the board and hit the buzzer.

"3X cubed minus 8X squared over 2, plus 6X plus C." I state as it happened to be an indefinite integral. The entire room goes quiet, everyone looks over at Marvin as he looks over at his answer sheet, then over at me, before glancing at his answer sheet again.

"Lucky guess," He says. _How the hell could I have guessed that? Chances of me guessing the right answer when it's not multiple choice are abysmal!_ I shriek in my head. _Just wait until the next problem._

"1 for Brittany Miller," Jacob announces, I smile at him just to start networking in this place. _Well at least someone here doesn't think I'm a cheater._

"Next question, Find the definite integral of this equation at (2,5)." Marvin states, glaring at Tim like it's his fault I'm good at math. Again and again I hit the buzzer before Tim and answer the correct answer to the next five questions. "Okay, jig's up, how are you cheating?"

"The thing is, I'm not. Have you ever thought that maybe I'm just good at math?" I state rudely, _I'm really starting to get fed up with this guy. If he can't realize it by the end of this game, I'm just going to have to give him the tiny circumference of his peanut-sized stereotyping brain._ He looks over at the other guys before he decides to give it up and just move on to the next question already.

"Fine, it's not possible to cheat for this problem as I've just created it in my head, first one to answer it wins the game, find the derivative of this number." He writes a long equation using cosines and e to the x. I take a few minutes and just barely hit the buzzer before Tim this time. "Write your answer on the board." Marvin states, thinking he'll catch me out this time. _Well if I were cheating you would catch me out with this method, there's just one problem, I'M NOT CHEATING YOU PRICK!_

"Fine," I state writing the answer on the board. I wait a few seconds as all of the guys in the entire class start looking over my answer. "So… Am I in?" I ask, wondering if they'll stick to their stupid supervisor. They go into a huddle as they all continue going through the problem again to make sure.

"Yes, you're in," Marvin comes to his final reluctant decision. "Today was an exception, we usually meet every Thursday after school for practice," he hands me a schedule of competitions and another sheet of paper, "our first competition's this Saturday, the other sheet is an order form for your shirt, have it in to me by Thursday, we're done for today." He starts to pack up his stuff, as everyone else welcomes me in on their way out. I watch all of them leave before I jump up and down doing a happy dance as I come out of the room, and running into none other than Simon. He steadies me and him as I've bumped into him.

"I guess you made them eat their words then huh?" I hear a low voice behind me, and I blush when I realize I was just doing a happy dance over getting into Mathlites.

"How did you figure that?"

"Well, Marvin can be a little set in his ways, and just came down the hall looking like doomsday occurred, then I spot you looking incredibly happy out of the Mathlites club room, not too hard to extrapolate that you made him eat his words," Simon smiles.

"Yep," I smile, quite relaxed knowing Simon doesn't really talk much so it's not likely he'll tell anyone I'm in Mathlites.

"Well congratulations, I'm happy for you," Simon makes my day. My smile threatens to break my face.

"Thank you," I tell him sincerely. Looking down before looking up at him again, biting my lip as I try to decrease my smile a bit. _You're being too obvious!_

"You're welcome, need a ride?" He asks, probably noticing that I've walked home the past few days, _it's probably raining again too…_

"That would be great," I tell him gratefully, _thank you for saving my shoes._ I think sincerely. I follow him to his car, "so how was your day?"

"Oh it was good, not as good as yours, but still good." He states with a smile, pushing up his glasses. _That's cute._ I think as I watch him push up his glasses. _Now I think his glasses are cute guess nerds are starting to grow on me this week._

"What did you do?" I ask, hoping he'll tell me more instead of just the basics. _Weirdly enough, I actually care how his day was… I must be sick._

"Well, I had a Math test I feel like I did well on, and less work than usual in student council, what about you, besides wiping the floor with Tim?" Simon asked. _Wait, there's no way he could've known which one I went up against…_

"Were you watching?" I asked as he opened the car door for me. _Always a gentleman, at least when he's in a good mood…_

His cheeks turned a little pink _ooh, I caught you red-handed._ "Well, I was a little worried about how things would turn out, Marvin can be a jerk at times. I appreciated how you wiped the floor with him in the end." _Ugh! He saw my geek out then he saw my victory dance from said geek out… That's a little embarrassing, but at least I won… I'm Super Nerd!_

"Yeah, I was about ready to whack some sense into him," I state, remembering how mad I was at that idiot. "I shop all the time, therefore I practice math all the time, obviously I'd be at least okay in math."

"So why the sudden interest in joining them anyway?" He asks me.

"Well, my guidance counselor kind of lectured me about my lack of extracurriculars, and then backed it up with using Ms. Miller," I told him, not wanting to mention how bad my grades were. _I can't tell him that, he'll think I'm an idiot._

"Ah, so that's why I don't see you driving your car lately then?" He said.

"Yep," I tell him, not mentioning when I'm getting it back.

"When do you think you'll be getting it back?" He asks, _oh no, I don't want to answer that question, let's try an avoidance tactic._

"What, am I annoying you that badly when I come over on rainy days?" I ask, half-joking, but also hoping he'll just stop snooping. He pulls into my driveway, and I look up to see that Eleanor's already home.

"Not at all," He answers almost sounding sincere. I take the chance to quickly make my escape.

"Well thanks for the ride, bye!" I tell him, getting out of the car and hurrying into the house, hoping the rain is a good enough excuse. I wave at Simon one last time as I see him watching to make sure I get in the door. _That's sweet, most of my friends would just drop me off without caring…_

"Was that Simon?" Eleanor surprises me when I walk in the door.

"Yep, he was nice enough to offer me a ride home," I reply to her, smiling at how sweet he had been.

"Interesting, so First Lady, how awesome did you do in your competition?" Ellie asks, I almost don't catch the hint at being Simon's mate.

"Funny, ha ha ha. I did awesome, Marvin was a jerk though and cut me off halfway through to accuse me of cheating," I told her, pausing for dramatic effect.

"That jerk! If he's still able to reproduce now, he won't be when I'm done with him!" She gets on her jacket almost as if she'd head over to his house right now.

"No, it's okay because after he accused me of cheating, he created a problem right there for me to solve, which would have been impossible for me to cheat on, and I got it right," I brag to her. "He checked it so many times, I was so glad to kill his ego. According to Simon, he looked like it was doomsday." I laugh a bit thinking about how badly I beat his stereotyping ego.

"So you let Simon watch you in your first competition?" Eleanor says with a huge mischievous smile on her face.

"I didn't _let_ him, he did it without me knowing." _Otherwise I would have been too nervous to get through it._

"Oh, and how did he know about the contest?" Eleanor asks mischievously.

"Because I keep going there when I get locked out in the rain as a certain sister has yet to put the key back…" I hint.

"Oh, sure that's the only reason. Maybe it was in the beginning, but now you're in the beginning stages of nerd love…" Eleanor gushes. "So tell me how it happened."

Seeing as there's no point in hiding it from Eleanor (she'll just bug me about it until I tell her), I start telling her. "Well, I guess it started when he let me in from getting soaked with rain the first time, but I really noticed it when he helped me with Chemistry yesterday…" I recant the story for her.

"Ooh, having chemistry over Chemistry," Eleanor decides to throw in a corny joke.

"Yep," I almost laugh _I hadn't thought of it that way until now._ We both enjoy some small talk about our lives as I finish my homework and she starts to get out some ingredients. I was musing about the fact I have so little homework today when Eleanor causes me to drop my pencil.

Eleanor gasps "no! I can't believe I'm out of cinnamon and vanilla extract! Do we even have any eggs?" _Leave it to Eleanor to panic over cooking…_ When I finally finish my homework, Eleanor finishes her grocery list and heads out to do some grocery shopping. I retreat to my room after saying our goodbyes.

 _So we have chemistry over Chemistry huh? That might be fun, maybe Simon could be my Chemistry tutor… He can even punish me when I get a bad grade in the class._ I start to fantasize about a stern Simon. _Maybe I'd even let him spank me… Would he tell me I'm a bad girl?_ I start to get turned on as I picture myself showing him a "C" in Chemistry, fishing my vibrator out of my drawer and turning it on a low setting as I get into my fantasy. _"Brittany, you know better than this, I'll have to punish you," Simon states as he cleans off his desk, "now lean over the desk." I do as he says in my fantasy land. "Tell me what a bad girl you are."_

 _"I've been such a bad girl Sir." I tell him as he pulls down my panties from under my skirt, a little bit of wetness dripping down my legs in anticipation._

 _"I want you to count, and say my name each time," Simon says._

 _"Yes Sir," I state before he spanks me the first time. "One Simon."_

I spank myself in real life moving my position to doggy as I put myself in my fantasy's shoes, even pulling down my panties from underneath my skirt. _"Two Simon."_ I move my vibrator into me and place it on a higher setting as he continues to entice me. It's not enough though as fantasy Simon sticks his cock into me, screwing me as he spanks me, and I start to count out loud. "Eight Simon," I continue in time to his fantasy slaps and my real ones. "Nine Simon, ten Simon." _He finally stops but not before caressing my red bum._

" _You've been such a good girl taking your punishment, I think you deserve a reward."_ As fantasy Simon flips me around on his cock I move to laying down with my knees up on my back.

 _"Thank you Sir." I tell him before he cuts off all possible words with a few big thrusts._ I turn my vibrator onto a higher setting and start rubbing my clit as he starts to kiss my neck in the fantasy. I speed up my vibrator as I prepare for the big finish and scream his name as I cum in time for my door to open. I quickly flip myself over on the bed and pull my panties up as the visitor stares in utter shock.

I finally regain consciousness enough to scream "Get out, Alvin! Get out, get out, get out!" I am so embarrassed and the vibrator's still going inside me.

He leaves the room but as he leaves the room and I'm about to take out the vibrator I hear him say "Wow, Simon will definitely find this interesting…" I pull up my panties and don't even bother with the shoes as I take off after him, leaving the vibrator inside.

"Don't you dare!" I scream at him as he continues running to the safety of his house.

"Oh Simon..." He calls out towards the porch where unfortunately Simon is hanging out as it stopped raining. I panic and run faster as he runs, "I've just found out something very interesting…" He calls out to Simon.

"Shut up!" I scream as I jump and tackle him to the ground, pulling my hands over his mouth. He attempts to push me off of him, moving the vibrator inside me as I gasp quietly, before realizing that it will get him nowhere and deciding to put me on the ground instead. Simon comes over, and I am probably blushing all over my body with how embarrassed I am right now.

"So Alvin can quite often need his mouth to be plugged but why this time?" Simon asks as Alvin gets off of me and I get up, he finally licks my hand but I just replace it with another hand. The vibrator is still going on and I'm almost getting close to another orgasm, but I am absolutely sure I don't want anyone finding out what is going on right now so I hold it off, thinking of other things.

"No reason," I tell him, knowing that it will raise suspicion, but in my current mind unable to actually come up with anything different. I take my hands off his mouth for a minute glaring at him to warn him.

"I was just going to tell you that I saw Brittany-"I can feel Alvin smirk under his once again plugged mouth. _Apparently the warning wasn't enough._

"You tell anyone what you saw and I will tell all of the cheerleaders that you are impotent. Cindy has all of their numbers and I have her number, don't test me," I threaten Alvin quietly, taking my hands off once again as the only thing Alvin cares about is getting laid half the time. _Ugh I need to finish this quickly, I can't hold this off too much longer…_

"It would be worth it, I caught Brittany flicking her-," this time when he says it and I attempt to tackle him he dodges me as I cut off his words.

"Fine, what do you want?" I finally resort to giving into his wishes. Simon starts to blush so I'm sure he caught on to what Alvin was trying to say, _but at least he has no idea who and how it was happening…_

"Alvin, there's a thing called knocking, it keeps you from getting tackled." I blush as Simon says this to Alvin. As Simon gets closer, Alvin is about say something to Simon again, but this time my tackle works and he's on the ground again, unfortunately pushing my vibrator against his stomach as that's where my crotch falls. Alvin freezes with shock for a second as my eyes go wide with fear.

"Don't tell me it's still-"

"Don't say it!" I scream at him. "Please don't say it." I finally resort to begging as I'm right on the edge of climax, and his stomach would probably be wet if I weren't holding myself away from it. Alvin starts to look remorseful as Simon helps me off of Alvin and I finally can't hold my climax back any longer. I choke on air as Simon's name comes out as a high pitched moan, gripping Simon's arm tightly through my climax.

"Did you just-" Alvin cuts himself off as tears flow over at my embarrassment. Simon staring at me with a bright pink face as I finally give in and start to cry. _God I've never been so embarrassed in my life! Simon's smart, I'm sure he knows what just happened._ I start to take quick gasps of air as I try to stop the sobbing. _Crying is only making it worse, come on, you're supposed to be tougher than this…_

"Alvin you're such a jerk!" I scream at him as I try to head home after letting go of Simon's arm, but my legs collapse out from under me after my second orgasm in ten minutes. The only thing I want is to get the vibrator out and cry in my room for a while, so I try to get up, but this time when I get up I fall into a chest. I feel arms come around me and blush even harder when I realize that Simon can probably feel me vibrate from the force of the stupid vibrator. I try to tell him to move away, but I can't really speak past my crying and I'm sure he can't understand me.

"Hey, look, it's not a big deal," Simon attempts to comfort me in my hour of worst horror imaginable. "Embarrassing moments happen to the best of us, we'll never mention it again, and in the future you'll laugh about it," he continues, _but this is not embarrassing, it's mortifying! I can't believe you're holding me right now, I'm never going to live this down._ I start to hiccup as I continue crying. "I'll even let you kill Alvin later," I laugh a little through my tears at that statement. "Come on, I'll take you home," Simon tells me as he helps me walk home. I still haven't stopped crying as we approach my doorstep, "would you feel better if I told you one of my embarrassing moments?" Simon asks me as we get to my doorstep, but before I can answer him, Eleanor pulls up in the driveway, and I race into the house to finally get rid of the stupid vibrator, waving bye to Simon as I've finally slowed down on the crying, but not enough that my voice will let out any words that aren't garbled. As I finally remove the stupid vibrator, my tears have stopped, but now I have a headache from crying and a blush that won't leave.

"Hey, what happened?" Eleanor asks me with a concerned look on her face, handing me a glass of water. I drink the water gratefully, but I don't answer her yet.

"The most embarrassing moment in the history of embarrassing moments," I finally admit before the story comes spilling out altogether. I explain the entire story to her as she starts to blush in sympathy.

"Oh Britt," She states before she pulls me into a hug. "Well at least now I'm pretty sure you made Alvin guilty enough not to tell." Ellie tries to give me an upside. "Plus Simon tried to comfort you," She adds on. _That's a plus side, if I can ever look him in the face again._

***Simon POV**

I look up as I hear Alvin calling my name from the yard. "Oh Simon…" Right before one angry chipette comes running after him. "I've just found out something interesting…" _Great, Alvin has his mischief voice on, chances are he's been snooping in other's private lives again._

"Shut up!" Brittany screams and she flies at him in a tackle. _Yep, Alvin stuck his nose in something he shouldn't have._ I watch the chipette cover Alvin's mouth. Alvin attempts to throw her off, but ends up pinning her instead, Brittany keeping her hands over his mouth. _She is really serious about keeping Alvin quiet, meaning he found out something pretty personal… Add that to the fact she's blushing and you get Alvin either read her diary, or walked in on her naked._

"So Alvin can quite often need his mouth plugged, but why this time?" I attempt to placate her into laughing so Alvin can go on his merry way and get off of her, while also satisfying my curiosity. Brittany's face scrunches up in disgust, _I'm guessing he just licked her hand. She didn't take her hands completely back, let's go with 'he read her diary' for 1200._

"No reason," She answers as she glares at Alvin in warning. _Oh so she doesn't even want me knowing, wow it must be embarrassing for her._

"I was going to tell you that I saw Brittany-" Alvin got his speaking privileges taken away once more by Brittany. I can hear a threatening tone in her voice when she speaks to him this time. _Woah, she's furious with him, that's not usual for her. Alvin… Tread lightly._

"It would be worth it, I caught Brittany flicking her-" Brittany cuts him off again, _Alvin, you didn't tread lightly. Wait, he caught her masturbating? You're lucky she hasn't thrown something at your head._ I feel my face heating up as I see Brittany glance at me.

"Fine, what do you want?" _Brittany is actually going along with Alvin right now? Even after I know this much? There must be more to this… I better stop this while I can._

"There's this thing called knocking Alvin, it keeps you from getting tackled," I tell him in the hopes that he'll gain some sense when Brittany starts to turn red as a tomato. Alvin all of a sudden freezes.

"Don't tell me it's still-" Alvin get cut off by Brittany once more. _When will you ever learn to use your right to remain silent?_

"Don't say it, please don't say it," Brittany begs desperately. I start to feel even worse for Brittany. _Alvin this needs to end here._ Alvin seems to realize he's taken things far enough as he remains silent and I start to help Brittany up.

"Simon!" Her voice now comes out as a moan as she grips my arm tight. Her legs begin to shake _Britt is this what I think it is?_ My face is probably the color of a tomato right now, as I'm not sure whether to be turned on or guilty, but the question is answered soon enough.

"Did you just-" Alvin gets cut off of saying the same words I'm thinking as Brittany starts to cry. I try to figure out how to comfort Brittany _how does one comfort someone in this situation? I am out of my element here!_ She's attempting to walk away, but it must have been some orgasm because her legs just collapse from under her.

"Alvin you're such a jerk!" She screams, and I don't really know what I'm doing. _Should I comfort her? Would she rather I leave her alone? Crying girls are not my expertise! Especially when they're ones I'm interested in._ In the end I don't really have to decide, because this time when she attempts to escape she falls into me, and I just let my arms wrap around her.

I hear her trying to tell me something, but she's crying too hard for me to understand her, so I try giving her the age old advice you give to people who are embarrassed. "Hey, look, it's not a big deal. Embarrassing moments happen to the best of us, we'll never mention it again, and in the future you'll laugh about it," I tell her, hearing her start to hiccup as she continues crying. _Okay time for a different tactic…_ "I'll even let you kill Alvin later," I tell her, and apparently I'm on the right track as I hear a small laugh. "Come on, I'll take you home," I tell her as I help her walk home. She still hasn't stopped crying as we approach her door, and I still feel awful that she's sad, so I offer up another possibility. "Would you feel better if I told you one of my embarrassing moments?" I ask her, but as we get to her door her sister Eleanor starts to pull into the driveway. She waves goodbye and races into the house before anything else can be said or done right as her sister rounds on me.

"What happened?" Eleanor looks furious. _Would Brittany want me to tell her? I don't know maybe I should let Brittany tell her._

"A lot actually, she originally started out angry and then something happened and she became rightfully embarrassed, but I think she'd probably want to tell you herself." I tell Eleanor the short version before taking one last glance at the door. _I hope she'll be okay._ I sigh before I decide there's no way she'd want to see me right now, and head home. Apparently that causes Eleanor to become more concerned so she races inside instead of staying there to demand more answers.

 _She's probably better off in her sister's hands._ I think as I start to head home. _She's probably not going to want to see me or Alvin tomorrow… What can I do for her? Probably nothing._ I growl in frustration before completely messing up my hair with my fingers as I get inside and punch our shared punching bag for a while when he walks in. "Someone's got it bad," is all he tells me as I ignore him for a little while longer to take some of my frustration out.

"So how are you going to make it up to Brittany?" I demand of Alvin. _I know you feel guilty Alvin, but this time might take a little more than an apology._

"I don't know yet," He answers as I finally stop punching the bag for a moment and calm down enough to go start what I usually do when stressed out, play piano.

I throw back one last statement before I head downstairs, "you should probably do it before the end of the week; Brittany can hold a grudge and she was pretty upset."

I head down without waiting for an answer from Alvin.

***Brittany POV***

I hitch a ride with Jeanette this morning, getting to school early enough to just wait in class as I attempt to avoid Simon and Alvin today. _I really don't know how to face them after yesterday…_ I attempt to avoid both of them all day until I get to lunch and finding Alvin at my table, _looks like I'm having lunch in the courtyard today…_ I decide immediately, heading toward the courtyard while texting Amanda and Cindy. As this happens I bump into Jeanette, thanking my lucky stars it's only her until I see who's beside her. I blush so hard I might be redder than Alvin's hat. _Are they trying to trap me or something?_ I wonder as I move around Simon, heading to the courtyard, this time when I get to the courtyard I see Eleanor and Theodore having lunch. _Oh god, what if they told Theodore? What if Eleanor told him? I know they're really close. No! My life is over! Know what? I'm heading to the music room for now._

I finally get to the sanctuary that is the music room to find no one in there except the teacher. "Would you mind if I ate lunch in here today?" I ask her, which she nods in allowance and I settle down to finish lunch and homework, getting texts from both sisters as I finally got my phone back from Ms. Miller last night.

"You have to face them sometime," Jeanette tells me over text.

"I just can't do it today," I text Jeanette as my excuse, "it's too soon. Forever might be too soon, I mean, if this happened to you, how would you react? Isn't there a memory ray you can invent or something? Or maybe a time machine?" _Is there anything I can do to make them forget about it faster? Or at least help me forget about it?_

"No, you're just embarrassed, laugh it off like normal people do," Jeanette lectures over text.

"First Alvin caught me masturbating and screaming Simon's name, then I keep Alvin from telling him about me screaming Simon's name only for the exact same thing that happened before to happen in front of the one person I didn't want to see it!" As I'm messaging Jeanette, my entire situation seems even more hopeless. "I'm just going to avoid him until I graduate, or maybe until he graduates, he'll probably graduate early or something anyway."

"You could have had lunch with us," Eleanor texted me. "I'm pretty sure Theodore doesn't know what happened yesterday."

"Well I didn't want to interrupt your date," I messaged Eleanor before turning my phone off once more; _that and I have no idea if the guys told him or not, but if not I really don't want to be asked about it…_ _This day just needs to be over._ I plead inside my head, but it seems to keep going on and on. Luckily enough I don't have any classes with either of them as they both take different electives, and neither are in my math class. Before the end of math, I escape to the bathroom to text Eleanor and ask if I can hitch a ride home with her today, since I have Mathlites and she has Toys for Tots, she answers yes.

I hurry into the Mathlites classroom after Math with my order form to help set up, and hopefully get my mind off of yesterday. _Please let this consume my brain power._ Luckily enough for me, we throw two practice contests with twenty questions each, one where I'm up against Jacob, and one where Marvin's up against Tim before we run out of time. I look out the doorway to check for others coming near, and when I see the coast is clear, I make a run for it in my ballet flats.

I head for the parking lot where I'm supposed to meet Eleanor, only to find Alvin leaning on his truck. _No!_ _I can't get out without him seeing me! Eleanor… Tell me you didn't…_ I call Eleanor. "Eleanor, tell me you didn't…" I beg her.

"I guess you noticed your ride then," she replies happily. "I'm doing you a favor sis, Alvin wants to make it up to you."

"Text him that I'm walking home!" I whisper yell to her over the phone.

"Oh no you aren't." I hear as all of a sudden I'm grabbed from behind.

"Put me down!" I shriek at him, knowing it's Alvin.

"Nope, we have some stuff to talk about," Alvin tells me as he carries me like a sack of potatoes to his truck.

"No! This can't be happening!" I yell, trying to get away from Alvin, before I am placed in his car on the passenger side and buckled in. I frantically try to escape his car, before I finally realize it's no use as he put the child safety lock on. _You suck Alvin!_ After a few minutes I get bored of the silence. "Fine, if I'm here to talk then talk." I tell him.

"Look, the only one who's worried at all about what happened yesterday is you. Simon doesn't know the details of what happened yesterday. I'm not planning on telling him either. I was just teasing you yesterday and accidentally took it a little too far. I'm sorry." He tells me, his eyes still firmly on the road while I'm still quiet. _He never apologizes,_ is the one thought in my head. "I'm now going to make it up to you, pick a store you want to go to and we'll go, on me."

"How about you just tell me something incredibly embarrassing that has happened to you in front of someone you had serious feelings for and we'll call it even?" I suggest as I would much rather just get out of this car and go sulk at home for a little while. _He's going to think I'm sick, I just turned down shopping, but Ms. Miller did take me shopping for four hours yesterday, and I don't know of anything I want at the moment. I don't even want to window shop, because it could mean running into Simon by accident or something…_ Apparently Alvin is thinking the same way as he looks over at me in shock.

"Simon's at home you know. We decided it was better for you to get out of being embarrassed to see us one at a time, and I offered to go first because I knew you would be less mortified seeing me than the guy you're falling for who saw you cum in your skirt, moaning his name." Alvin apparently desperately needed to practice his imagery.

"Thank you, Alvin, for that great picture when I'm still attempting to gulp down the reality of this horrifying situation," I sarcastically throw back. "Anyway, embarrassing story please, I would like to laugh now instead."

"Okay, fine, the girl I'm currently interested in, she's almost the exact opposite of me, and she's really clumsy, I thought she was going to fall on her face, so instead of letting that happen, I stepped towards her, but some idiot had spilled chocolate pudding on the floor in the cafeteria and I ended up ripping my pants in a split while she caught herself for once. I lied and told her the floor must have been waxed recently to make that sound as I pulled my sweatshirt around my jeans to hide the giant rip," Alvin tells me and I can finally laugh a bit. "She acted like she didn't notice to spare me, but I'm pretty sure she did, ever since then I look around the floor before I think about catching her."

"Aw, I'm sorry, but thank you for telling me. I really needed a laugh," I tell him, finally happy again. "I won't tell anyone about that if you don't tell anyone about what happened yesterday." He nods to this statement.

"So are we good?" He asks, offering a hug after we get to my house.

"Yeah, we're good," I told him, smiling as we hug. "So, did Simon, um, say anything… about yesterday?" My face is bright pink as I ask this, but I need to know.

"Not really, just played piano for a few hours, and told me I should make it up to you," Alvin tells me with a finger to his chin. _I'm not really sure what I should expecting there. At least he doesn't know its name…_ I have a small smile on my face from that thought.

"Okay," I state, glad he hasn't brought it up with anyone. _Not like he would anyway, how exactly does that come up in conversation? "Oh, you're coming to this party? Brittany came moaning my name in my front yard."_ My face turns bright red at that thought. "Who were you there to meet yesterday anyway?" I ask him, finally curious.

"Oh," His cheeks turn a little pink, _isn't that interesting..._ "I just got assigned to a project with Jeanette, and she told me to wait in her room for her. You guys apparently switched rooms since last time I was there," He gives as an excuse looking anywhere but at me. "Either way this is your stop." He dismisses me from his car.

"Thanks," I tell him, finally getting out of the car. I look at the Seville house to see Simon on the front porch, looking right at me. I turn red as a tomato once again as he waves. This time I take a deep breath and wave back with a small smile, his face explodes into a smile. I can't breathe for a second and my heart skips a few beats. I stand there for a second, catching my breath as I head inside, _you've got it bad._ I tell myself when I can finally breathe again. Happiness bubbles up and I start to giggle for no reason as I walk through the kitchen to start my homework. Eleanor and Jeanette look up at me as I walk into the kitchen happier than usual.

"Someone's happy," Eleanor teases. "I assume I'm forgiven for handing you over to Alvin?"

"I guess I can let you off the hook _this_ time," I sigh dramatically, still giggling a bit.

"Ooh, did something happen with a certain glasses wearing boy?" Jeanette asks.

"No," my face decides it's a good time to practice being Rudolph's nose. "He just smiled at me."

"You, my dear, are in love," Eleanor tells me, touching me on the nose with her finger.

"And?" I decide to just admit it. The shocked looks on their faces are worth it.

"She admitted it!" Jeanette gasps.

"Like I'm the only one." I roll my eyes, attempting to make this less of a big deal than it really is. "Ellie's been in love with Theodore since middle school and you apparently have a 'project' with a certain mischievous chipmunk." I look straight at Jeanette as her cheeks start to turn pink. _I knew it! Congratulations Alvin._

"Ooh, what's this you've been keeping from us Jeanette?" _Woohoo I'm off the hook!_ I think as I unleash Eleanor on Jeanette, who's now become her chipmunk's signature color.

"I didn't know you had a bad boy fetish… " I tease Jeanette, and apparently this snaps Jeanette out of her surprise.

"I didn't know you had a nerd fetish," She replies back coolly.

"Touché, looks like he's been rubbing off on you," I let her have that one but can't resist getting one last jab in before I go work on homework. "Hopefully in more ways than one…"

"Brittany!" I hear her astonished shriek as I escape up the stairs. _Muah ha ha ha!_

***Simon POV***

 _Well, I guess I might not see her for a while…_ I sigh as I head to class, not spotting her in the halls and getting a text from Jeanette that they headed to school early today. I scuffle through my classes until lunch where I meet up with Jeanette in the lunch line. "So how bad are things?" I ask her.

"Well, the only reason she wanted to come to school early was to avoid you and Alvin, so she might actually attempt to avoid you for a while." Jeanette states matter-of-factly as she grabs some grapes for her tray.

"So what do you suggest for handling her?" I finish paying for everything at the end of the line as we start heading toward her table, only for the chipette we're talking about to run smack into Jeanette. _Speak of the devil, well this is a good chance to-_ my thoughts get cut off as she sees me, blushes a cherry red all the way down her neck, and speed walks away. _Well, that was adorable, but I get the feeling I might not see her for longer than I thought._

"Considering I don't think I've ever seen her turn that shade of red before, I don't know." Jeanette looks over at the table Brittany usually sits at to find Alvin sitting there, "well, both guys she embarrassed herself monumentally in front of yesterday, I don't quite blame her for running away."

"Well how am I supposed to make it up to her if she avoids us constantly?" Alvin states. _Well there's that, but maybe she wants us to leave her alone for a while, maybe with time this will just go away for her? But how long will that be?_

"I have an idea about that actually," Eleanor states, pulling Theodore with her by the hand.

"I thought you guys had a lunch date?" Jeanette wondered.

"We did, but then the second Brittany saw _us_ she turned on her heel and ran off, so I think this time we need to have a meeting," Eleanor states as she and Theodore sit down. Everyone looks around for a second before Jeanette takes charge.

"I propose we trap Brittany into being in a confined space with one of them. She could use a ride home, since her car's still taken away, maybe once she has to see one of them and talks it out she'll get over some of her embarrassment around the other one," Jeanette proposes.

"I like that idea, but she'd never accept a ride from one of them at this time. So how do we trap her into it?" Theodore asks the question we all need to figure out.

"Well she has a club meeting today," I finally speak up. "She's probably going to ask for a ride from one of you guys," I look pointedly at her sisters.

"We'll just tell her that we'll give her a ride, but in reality one you guys will give her a ride," Jeanette catches on. _Perfect, I would give her a ride today if I thought she wouldn't run away or just stay in the car silent the entire time…_

"I'll do it, she had less of a reaction to seeing me today than she did to seeing Simon, besides, I have to make it up to her anyway." Alvin says with a nod to me. _I'm glad to see he's taking this seriously, what was he doing there yesterday anyway with only Brittany there?_ My eyes start to narrow. _Is something going on between those two? She did tackle him yesterday… Alvin has been going over to their house much more often lately… They're not…_ My mind starts to go in a dangerous direction as my food gets torn up a bit.

Apparently Alvin notices me annoyed, and looks over at me. I immediately act like I was not just tearing up my food. _Pay no attention to the nerd on the other side of the table._ Alvin smirks before going back to what he was doing. _There's no way._ I tell myself as I excuse myself to finish up some work.

When the end of the day finally comes, I sneak off to go watch the Mathlites. I smile to myself as I watch her compete against some other guy in her club, brushing her hair out of her face with a serious expression to figure out the problem in front of her. _Wow, she's perfect._ I duck back out to the parking lot before she can notice that I was there, ten minutes before they're about to let out.

"Hey, what are you still doing here?" Alvin catches me off guard in the parking lot.

"Just had some work to finish up," I lie quickly.

"What kind of work?" Alvin raises one eyebrow at me.

"Why do you care?" I glare at Alvin, daring him to challenge me.

"No reason, just felt like calling your bluff." Alvin smirks at me as I roll my eyes.

"What makes you think I'm bluffing?" I ask him.

"Well it could be the fact that I passed the school secretary as she was locking up the office five minutes ago, or maybe it could be the fact that you finished your work during lunch, or maybe even the fact I'd bet that you were watching Brittany instead." Alvin smiles. "Looks like the having a thing for geeks is a family trait."

I look over at Alvin for that comment. _He doesn't mean Brittany does he? He better not._

"Which geek might we be speaking of?" I ask him, before I realize Brittany should be coming out any minute. "We'll continue this conversation later." I tell him as I get in my car and drive off, just as Brittany's supposed to get out of Mathlites.

I stay on the porch the entire time I'm waiting for them to get home, antsy as to what's happening, especially when Alvin's truck finally comes into their driveway and stays there for a while. I glare over my book. _What could they be doing that's taking so long?_ I squint, wishing I had my binoculars out here with me. _Maybe the reason she's less embarrassed in front of him is because he sees it on a weekly basis.._ My mind tortures me as I run through various scenarios that could be happening in that car right now. My mind finally stops when I see a pink wearing chipette get out of the car and look straight over at me. I wave, her face turns a bright color of vermillion I can see from here, and waves back. My face betrays me as it's the first time I've seen her happy in two days, and huge grin puts itself on me without permission, only getting wider when she smiles back before heading inside.

Alvin parks in our driveway, smirking before telling me "you have nothing to worry about, pink's not quite my color, I'm more of a purple fan," causing me to blush. _Wow, looks like it does run in the family._

***Brittany POV***

I spend extra time picking out my outfit for today, _I finally admitted it, I might as well show it now._ I look through my things, finally putting together an awesome outfit, a sapphire blue blouse with a plunging neckline, a black short skirt, and black pumps, I place some silver dangly earrings in my ears before I call it a day. I leave my hair down, _I want him to think about running his fingers through it!_ I place on some natural-looking makeup and grab a black tote to put all of my school things in before heading to Jeanette's room. _Now I'm going to help everyone out that's been helping me out lately, Alvin and Jeanette first._

"Jeanette, today you are going to dress in something besides purple," I tell her, and hand her a hugging red v-neck with a black jacket, and a pair of black skinny jeans with a belt. I take her hair out of its usual bun and place it in a French braid today.

"Why?" She asks me.

"Because we need to change things up a bit every once in a while, besides, don't you like red?" I ask her with fake innocence. "Anyway, I wanted to give something back for how you guys have been helping me out against my will lately, so I'm doing you a favor, and helping you out against your will."

"Fine," Jeanette is apparently not in a mood to argue. I finish her French braid and tie it with a red ribbon.

"Now, don't you look gorgeous? Let's go!" I tell her, grabbing her and my lunch, looking to see that Eleanor already grabbed her lunch I made off the counter. _Well there's Alvin, Eleanor, and Jeanette just about covered, this weekend I need to work on Simon's…_ I silently decide as we park at the school. I quickly look over myself in the mirror, and look over Jeanette before we both get out of the car. "Okay, we both look amazing, so let's go, and remember to say hi to Alvin," I remind her and reassure myself as I smooth out my skirt from sitting down. "You can do this, you can do this, he's probably forgotten all about it, you can do this!" I quietly tell myself hoping the more times I say it, the more I'll believe it.

"You can do this." Eleanor comes up behind me and smacks me on the behind- causing me to let out a loud squeak- to push me to go towards Simon. Simon looks up and stares at me for a second. _Come on, you are not scared of Simon, you are not scared of his opinion, and you certainly are not some wimp who runs away just because something embarrassing happened in front of the only person who really matters._ I start to walk towards him when he looks me in the eye. I freeze for a second before Jeanette spanks me forward.

"Jeanette!" I call out in surprise, rubbing my behind. "What is it with people and spanking me today?"

"Well, Simon hasn't spanked you yet…" Theodore calls out waggling his eyebrows, making Simon and I blush. Alvin immediately chokes on his energy drink, coughing so hard that Jeanette starts hitting him on the back. _Alvin you didn't…_ I look toward Alvin and he's still coughing. _No, no, no. No way! You didn't tell him did you? Please say no._ I look over at Simon to see him blush just as hard as me. _You... you… you asshole! You said you wouldn't tell anyone!_

"Alvin, I am going to kill you!" I vehemently scream at him. I am so mad I start to shake. I walk over to him and grab his energy drink, about ready to toss it all over him.

"Wait, wait, I didn't say anything!" He grabs my arms as I'm about to toss the drink all over him.

"I'm confused, Brittany, why are you mad at Alvin this time?" Theodore asks. _Wait, so he didn't tell?_ I pause to look at everyone's faces as they slowly turn from shock to recognition. _I'm an idiot, I just admitted it._ Jeanette's face turns such a bright color red it matches her shirt today while Simon starts to have some form of understanding dawn on him.

"I-I-I-I have to head to class," I scurry off to head to my class pushing the drink back into Alvin's hands as I get away. _It's amazing how fast one can move in pumps when they really want to. Well I wanted to be noticed by Simon, and I got noticed by Simon. That was the goal right? Well I got it._

I mope for the rest of the school day, _I haven't even talked to him in days, ugh, I can't talk to him now, but nuts I miss him._ I sigh as class takes forever, I eat in the music room once again, not bothering to check my phone. I finish eating before I look over at the piano, _well, Simon always plays piano when he's stressed out, maybe it will work for me?_ I had learned to play the piano in music class a while ago, but I didn't really play that often anymore. _Maybe I'll be able to stop moping around if I play for a while._ I start to go into one of the few songs I know on the piano. Tears hit my eyes as "Everytime" by Britney Spears starts to flow off the piano keys. _Why did I have to learn a song that makes me cry? When did I become such a baby? Oh well._ I start to sing along.

" **Notice me  
Take my hand  
Why are we  
Strangers when  
Our love is strong  
Why carry on without me?**

 **Everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby**

 **I make believe  
That you are here  
It's the only way  
I see clear  
What have I done  
You seem to move uneasy**

 **And everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby**

 **I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
My weakness caused you pain  
And this song's my sorry**

 **Oh**

 **At night I pray  
That soon your face  
Will fade away**

 **And everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby." **

My voice starts to crack towards the end as a tear falls down my face. I lay my head down on the piano after I close it. "God I'm so emotional lately. What's wrong with me?" _Well that didn't really do anything other than make me sad. I don't know how this helps Simon._ I think as I finally get up from the piano and walk to my next class so I can get ready for my chemistry test. I'm still depressed when I finish my test early, feeling pretty good about it as I've studied all week.

My teacher decides to grade it in front of me quickly, putting the grade in her notebook before handing it back to me. "Good job Ms. Miller." My teacher tells me, prompting me to look down on my test. I look down on the "B" with a small smile and politely thank the teacher, but I'm still a little sad. _This day did not really go as I planned._ I sigh as I sit back in my seat with my head down, waiting for that stupid bell to just ring already.

I mope even through math class where the teacher announces to the class that they will get extra credit for attending the Mathlites competition tomorrow. I sink down as far in my chair as I can when it's mentioned. Everyone in the class besides me groans. _Great, hopefully no one comes…_ Unfortunately the chatter in the class says otherwise "my mom will kill me if I don't take this opportunity for a good grade," "Same here," I start to hear from at least 5 people. _So much for no one knowing I'm involved in it._ I sink further into my chair until the bell rings, and my teacher calls me over. "Good luck, I heard you joined the Mathlites, you'll do great," She whispers to me, I thank her for her support, _why did you have to offer extra credit for people to come?_

 _There's nothing I can do about it now._

***Simon POV***

 _She's wearing my signature color, did she plan that?_ I wonder as I look her up and down, _you look amazing._ I quickly look back down again so she doesn't notice but I look back up again when I hear a " _smack!"_ sound before I hear a squeak from Brittany. She walks towards me at that, my eyes meet hers and she stops for a second before another " _smack!"_ sound happens from someone spanking Brittany, _hopefully soon that will be my job._ I can feel my eyes darken with desire before I remind myself that she's ignored me for days out of embarrassment and I should rein myself in.

"Jeanette!" Brittany cries out in shock. "What is it with people and spanking me today?" _Well hopefully soon that will just be me spanking you…_ I smirk for a second.

"Well Simon hasn't spanked you yet…" Apparently Theodore can now read minds, I start to blush as well as Brittany as Alvin just about spits out his energy drink, coughing up a lung while Jeanette tries to keep him from choking through patting his back. Brittany's face changes as she looks over at Alvin still coughing, from a blush to pure anger.

"Alvin, I'm going to kill you!" She spits out in an acidic tone, _what, did he spit all over her shirt or something?_ I'm completely confused as I watch her grab the energy drink out of his hands, about to toss it at him but he holds down her arms. _I guess the shirt must have been designer._

"Wait, wait, I didn't say anything!" Alvin attempts to explain to her. She's still looking ready to toss his drink at him. _Wait "say"? What could…_

Understanding starts to dawn on me when Theodore asks his question. "I'm confused, Brittany, why are you mad at Alvin this time?" Brittany looks around at us as she starts to turn a very dark pink as she realizes Theo has no idea what she's talking about. _She just admitted she thought about me spanking her? That's so hot. If that's what she wants, she can definitely have it._ I think as I picture her bent over a desk with my hand on her rump.

"I-I-I-I have to head to class," she stutters out as she pushes Alvin's drink back into his hands and I feel some moisture start to come down my face. I put my fingers to my nose to realize I'm having a nosebleed, everyone else starts to stare at me as Alvin just starts laughing.

"You perv," Alvin laughs as Theodore pulls a handkerchief out of his pocket for me to use until it stops.

"Thanks Theo," I tell him as I head to the nurse. _I guess I'll just have to head after Brittany later…_

At lunch the first thing I do is head to the cafeteria to find her. I don't see her and immediately look for her sisters. I spot Jeanette first "have you seen her?"

"Not since this morning, and she probably left her phone off," Jeanette answers quickly, looking at her phone again to see if anything's changed since last time she attempted to contact her. Eleanor appears next to Theodore.

"What about you, have you heard from her?" I ask her, wanting to hurry up and find Brittany.

"If you're talking about Brittany that'd be a no, she's probably getting ready for her Chemistry test, or is out in the courtyard." Eleanor tells me with a small smile. I nod to thank her before heading to the courtyard to look for Brittany. I look around the courtyard before I get held up by some random person with a complaint about the school system. _If you have so many complaints, run for school office yourself._

"I'm sorry, but I need to find someone, if you have any complaints please drop them in the suggestion box," I tell him as I run out of patience for him and head to where Brittany's chemistry class, but it's locked and I finally pull out a protein bar to eat something as lunch is about to end. I hear the last notes of a song on the piano down the hall, but get to the music room to find no one there. _I must have just missed her._ The bell decides to take that specific second to ring. _I guess I'll just have to find her after school._ I wait by my car out in the parking lot for her to come out. I tell her sisters I'm taking her home and they head home the second they get to their cars.

***Brittany POV**

I finally look at my phone when I get out of math class to find many messages. One in particular stood out to me. "You should have stuck around after he found out," Jeanette stated.

"What did you mean by that?" I messaged back.

"You'll find out soon enough," Jeanette messages me back and I finally get to the parking lot. I'm about to just walk home when Simon blocks my way.

"I'm taking you home today, we obviously need to talk," he tells me. _Oh great._ I comply with him however, and get in his car with him.

"Okay," I get in the car and we drive off, with the silence being quite uncomfortable for a few seconds.

"Talk to me," He tells me, I pause for a second before he decides to try a different tactic. "Do I have to discipline you in order to get you to speak about what's bothering you?" He asks.

"Si!" I squeal at him, _How could you joke about that now?_ He starts to chuckle. "I'm glad this is so funny to you," I admonish with a little bit of self-righteousness added.

"Actually it's more of adorable," He states, causing me to blush for about the umpteenth time this week. "I'm just glad you're not interested in Alvin." He states.

"Why is that?" I ask, _He's interested in Jeanette, why would I go after a hopeless case? Well except for you that is…_

"Well, I kind of had that idea in my head after you tackled him, and were attempting to keep a secret from me that day," Simon said. _I was attempting to keep a secret from you because it was beyond embarrassing!_ "I understood why you were being so secretive later, but I still had that idea, especially when you were taking so long to come out of Alvin's car when he was parked in your driveway." Simon says as we park in his driveway and I follow him inside. _You were watching me?_

"You were watching me?" I smirk, _well well, time for a little payback embarrassment._ "Was someone a little jealous?"

Simon blushes, "more like a lot." I start to giggle. "Hey it's not that funny."

"Sorry I'm just really happy," I admit. I can feel the happiness bubbling up from my toes as he kisses me quickly on the lips to stop my giggling. "I mean, a lot has happened these past few days, and I just feel like I'm being rewarded."

"Well, now that that's out, it's time for your punishment," Simon tells me, _what?!_ "Come inside and sit on the bed." I finally notice we're standing outside his room.

"What?" I'm so stunned that when he opens the door I just stand there for a second.

"Theodore was right," Simon says as I comply with his demands, not really thinking, but waiting for him to explain. "I haven't gotten to spank you yet, and you've been such a bad girl with how long you had me look for you today, the fact that you turned your phone off when your sisters were trying to find you, and how long you've been avoiding me like a five-year-old." He counts off of his fingers as he says this. "I think ten swats should be enough, now get on my lap with your ass in the air."

 _Yes! You looked for me today?_ I just about scream in my head in happiness. "Now, I expect you to count for me, and call my name after each one, be good and you'll be rewarded after," He tells me right before he whispers in my ear "if I actually hurt you, grab my right knee." I nod before something crosses my mind.

"Wait!" Simon pauses for a second as I take off my panties and pull up my skirt. "Punishment has to be done raw." I smile with a blush on my face as his smile breaks out onto his face for a second. I settle back into his lap before I wiggle my bum at him to get him going, he smacks it once. I cry out in surprise.

"Count, Brittany, otherwise I have to start over," He tells me.

"One Simon," I tell him before he smacks my behind again, "Two Simon." As he gets closer to the end, I start to leak and my answers start to come out more like moans. "Ah! Eight Simon," I moan at him, feeling something hard underneath me and grinning for a second before he smacks my bum again. "Nine Simon." _Yes! Do it again!_ He rubs my arse for a second - _that feels so good Simon-_ letting me breathebefore he puts in the last smack, causing me to whimper. "Ten Simon!" He rubs my behind for a few minutes before pulling me back up to normal height and kissing me catching me off guard a bit when all I really want to do is dry hump him. "God Simon," I breathe as he just kisses me again, and I hear the downstairs door open, footsteps thunder up the stairs.

"Straighten out your skirt and get off my lap," he commands, and I immediately comply out of my daze right as the door opens to Alvin coming in. "What do you want Alvin?" Simon sounds quite irritated with Alvin at interrupting our moment.

"Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt, but Brittany turn on your phone, Jeanette's been trying to get ahold of you." Alvin tells me looking down at the floor before his face drains of color and he turns right back around to get out the door. I look to where he was looking and find my panties on the floor. I bend over to pick them up when Simon smacks my ass.

"Eek! Simon!" I squeak at him as I pull myself back up. He takes this moment to kiss me, while I take the moment of distraction to put a surprise in his pocket. I pull away before telling him "my sisters are going to be wondering where I am, see you tomorrow?"

"Win your competition and I'll reward you after." He tells me with one last kiss.

"I'll be looking forward to my reward," I smile at him before walking out of his room. He walks me to the door, and as I'm getting out the door I get one last smack causing me to laugh all the way to my place.

***Simon POV***

 _Well that was enjoyable,_ I can't seem to stop smiling as I watch her walking back slowly. _Now to get rid of the effect._ I think as I start to head back up the stairs before being caught by Alvin and Theodore this time. "So I assume all is right with you guys?" Alvin smirks, crossing his arms.

"Yep," I answer him, trying to tone down the happiness just a touch. I'm about to walk away when Theodore grabs my sleeve.

"Wait, what's that in your pocket?" Theodore points out to me. _In my pocket? I don't remember putting anything in there…_ I stuff my hand in to figure out what it is and pull it out to look, only to find some lacey blue panties. I can feel the blush lighting up my face as I hurry to stuff them back.

"I guess things went better than we thought if Brittany left her calling card…" Alvin laughs, while I just stand there looking like a ripe tomato.

"So I guess my statement before is invalid now," Theodore says nonchalantly. _What statement?_

"What statement?" Alvin asks before I get a chance to.

"Oh, well I'm assuming Simon was stern with her, since she's been acting so much younger than her age these past few days- and considering how much of a good mood she's in, acting like her daydream's come true…" _What are you getting at Theodore? I thought Alvin was supposed to be the mischievous one…_ I think as Alvin starts to look a little pink. "So tell me Simon, did she promise to be a good girl when you spanked her for her bad behavior?"

"W-what?! Theodore!" I splutter out those words, sending Theodore into such laughter he ends up on the floor while Alvin holds his sides. _Oh well, I got what I wanted, now for some payback time._ "Psh, like you haven't spent all week _rewarding_ Jeanette, Alvin."

Now it's Alvin's turn to become bright red, as he doesn't even attempt to form an answer I make my escape. _I win._

***Brittany POV***

I can't stop rolling around my bed in happiness at what all has gone on today, and apparently it's noticed since I look up to see both of my sisters with smirks. "So, did Simon give you the _ride of your life?_ " Jeanette teases.

"Not as much of a _ride_ as I bet Alvin gave you after wearing his signature colors today," I start studying up for my competition tomorrow while Jeanette's face turns Alvin's favorite color.

"He did not! He actually fed me instead." Jeanette states with a smirk on her face and my face changes to disgust so fast.

"Ew! Jeanette!"

Jeanette starts laughing as she leaves the room, but not before saying "I'm glad everything's going well for you Brittany, and just wanted to tell you that we'll all be there for your competition tomorrow." _Great, way to lay on the nervousness…_ Apparently I grimaced or something because Jeanette pulls me into a hug. "You'll blow them away." _Well considering everyone that's going to be there tomorrow, I hope so._

After Jeanette leaves, I turn on the radio really loud, _I'm so jittery,_ I throw myself into a complicated dance routine we had for one of our shows, and practice for hours until I wake up the next morning feeling like we're about to throw on a concert, just worse. _The entire school is going to know I'm in Mathlites now! Marvin will be at my throat because he doesn't want me there anyway, and I'll probably end up messing up with Simon watching!_

 _I'm gonna puke!_ I race for the bathroom, only to find Jeanette in there. I pull the dishes out of the kitchen sink and proceed to throw up my guts. "Brittany are you okay?" Eleanor asks, and I just throw up once again before it's all out of my body. I wash out my mouth with water, pulling myself up on shaky hands. I collapse on the floor for a few seconds.

"Yeah I'll be fine, just nervous." I wipe my mouth as I rest for a few seconds. My throat burns as I get up and Eleanor grabs a ginger ale.

"You don't even get this nervous for concerts though…" Jeanette states as she comes in the room with Alvin behind her. "Are you sure you're not sick?" She asks. _Concerts don't have Simon watching me._

"Yeah, I'll get over it, as long as I can just get there to concentrate I'll do fine. " _I hope._

"Wow, you've got it bad if just the thought that Simon's going to be watching makes you this nervous," Alvin extrapolates. I look away for a second. Both of my sisters look at me with a new understanding.

"It's not just that," I admit. "The head of my club is kind of this jerk that hates my guts, along with the fact that I haven't exactly told anyone besides you guys that I'm in Mathlites, I was kind of hoping very few people would know about it as usually no one attends except for the fact that everyone in my class is attending this one because my teacher decided to make it part of their grade, so now way more people are watching, and now Simon's watching and I don't really know how to feel about that because I really don't want to mess up in front of him, and if I mess up in front of my club head he's never going to let me live it down, and if this doesn't work out I'm not getting my car back because this is one of the few academic clubs I could join with my grades sucking as bad as they did!" I rant until I run out of air, and take one large breath to keep myself from passing out. I feel Eleanor force me into a hug and lean into it, sighing.

"You've got nothing to worry about," Eleanor states, "for one, you showed up the club head the first day you got there, they need you on the team, two: people will probably be more surprised at how smart you show them you are than anything else, three: math is your best subject, you won't mess up. Four: Simon has seen you at much more embarrassing times of your life remember, and last but not least, if anything happens with your club head we'll kick his ass." I smile at that, _you guys rock._ I think to myself as I push myself to get up and stop acting lousy, I still have an hour before I even need to head out. _Ugh, I have an hour to kill… There has got to be something to do… I can't review any more than I have or I'll mess up, I wear a uniform I received yesterday so I don't have to pick out what to wear, and it takes a few seconds to pick out earrings, but I might as well get all of that stuff done…_ I finish everything including my hair and makeup, but I still have 30 minutes to kill. _Don't think about messing up, don't think about messing up, okay think about your reward for after we win._

I jiggle my leg up and down for a few minutes until it drives Alvin up the wall while he's waiting for Jeanette to get ready. "Stop it! Calm down, your heart's probably beating faster than Simon's was when he found your calling card in his pocket," My face goes a little red for a few minutes when Alvin mentions this and my attention is temporarily taken off of my competition.

"You saw that?" I ask. _There's no way Simon told him about that…_

"Well Theodore actually pointed out a lump in his pocket after you left. Simon pulled it out to see what it was, and he blushes so hard a tomato looks pink comparison." Alvin tells me. I giggle in response when I picture Simon's face. "He almost dropped them in his haste to push them back in his pants." _That's so cute!_ I try to picture his face and probably have an incredibly goofy smile on my face. "Time to go." He tells me and I look up in surprise. _Simon's a pretty good distraction…_ I run the brush through my hair as soon as I get in Eleanor's car.

When I get there, the other Mathlites have just arrived and Marvin's telling me "we don't expect much from you this competition, just don't get in our way." _When I'm done here if I'm still not accepted, your balls are going straight up your ass._ My anger now distracting me from any nervousness I could have had. When I get up on stage I catch Simon's face in the crowd and he waves. _I really hope I do well._ Nervousness resurfaces again and my hands shake so I put them by my sides so that my teammates won't notice.

I breathe a couple of breaths as the beginning of the competition is announced. "Here is the first question, twice the larger of two numbers is three more than 5 times the smaller, and three times the larger is 71. What are the two numbers?"

I knew the answer immediately and slammed on that buzzer. I blushed as every one of my team and our opponents stared. "F-fourteen and five." I stuttered and held my breath while waiting to be told whether or not my answer's correct.

"First score goes to Hollywood High School," I can finally breathe again. I hear the part of the audience that's heard of me gasp, but the ones that know me just keep on applauding. After I answer 11 more questions correctly in a row I look over at Simon and he looks incredibly proud, so I beam in his direction, giving him a little wave. _Okay, there's only 18 questions left…_ _You can do this, and even if you don't know an answer right away you have the rest of your team to rely on. You're not alone._

I answer ten more questions before I decide I'll leave the rest up to my team. They take care of it, and we win. I step off the stage to Jeanette and Alvin.

"Congrats on your nerd coming-out party!" Alvin teases as Jeanette hugs me.

"You did great!" Jeanette tells me as she and Eleanor tackle me for hugs, Theodore just says congratulations, and I look for a certain glasses wearing chipmunk I was looking forward to most. Jeanette taps me on the shoulder and points as he walks over to me, everyone else getting in their cars to get ready to go.

"Hey," I tell him, happy and ready for my reward.

"Hey, you did great," He tells me. "Come on, I'm taking you home and it's time for your reward." _Ooh, he surprised me last time, wonder what he's going to give me this time…_

"Okay," I tell him and we're off, _I really hope my hair looks okay…_ I think, but I don't want to look like I'm trying too hard by looking at my hair in the mirror in front of him. I start to tap my hand on my thigh, when he grabs it with his hand and I just about melt.

"Where are we going?" I ask him.

"You'll see," Simon states with a slight smirk on his face. Not 5 minutes later we pull into the mall.

"Not that this isn't my favorite place in the world, but why are we at the mall?" I ask him, thoroughly confused.

"Pick an outfit and I'll buy it for you," Simon answers, catching me off guard. _Yay! First date! When's he actually going to ask me out though? Not that I haven't basically showed him I want to be with him, but I'd like to be asked._ I smile before I slightly snub him. "After that I was hoping I could take you out to lunch." _Oh, there it is. Can he read my mind or what?_

"As long as it's a date," I tell him _He already knows how I feel, so there's not really any harm in reaching out just a little further._

"Well I would hope so, considering I don't normally spank people for bad behavior," Simon blushes which is so cute I can't help but giggle.

"Well I should hope not, it might be a little awkward to share your lap," I make a joke to get him to laugh too.

"Oh, are you staking a claim on me already?" Simon raises on eyebrow as we continue walking through the mall.

He's caught me so off guard I'm completely tongue tied. "Uh…"

"Wow, I just made the impossible possible: Brittany Miller is at a loss for words!" Simon tosses another joke at me. I create a distraction quickly by pulling a cute black blouse in my size off the rack.

"Ooh, this is cute, now I just need a skirt, or some hip hugger jeans!" I attempt to distract him, from the last two minutes. I wander through the racks, finding a pair of really cute jeans. _Aw, they're not hip hugger…_ _I can't wear them._ I sigh for a second before putting them back.

"If you want them you can get them," Simon tells me.

"I would, but they're not hip huggers," I tell him.

"What does that matter?" He asks. _Such a boy, but he's a chipmunk, maybe his tail is a little higher up than mine…_

"For one, my tail would suffocate," I attempt to educate him. "That and usually jeans that come up to my waist show off extra fat anyway."

"What extra fat?" Simon asks. _Good boy. You never tell a girl she's got any extra weight, ever._

"Smart Simon," I praise him as I grab a few more pairs of jeans and shirts, heading to the dressing room. "You wait right here," I escort him to the boyfriend couch.

"Okay," Simon answers. I hurry to lock the door and try on the first outfit. I'm pulling my tail out of my jeans when I hear a girl giggling outside of the dressing room. I finish pulling on my shirt and rearrange my hair to look in the mirror. _Hmm…._ I turn around to check out how it makes my butt look, bending over a few times to make sure it really works. "Are you ready for me to see yet?" I hear Simon calling to me.

"One second," I brush through my hair one more time before I come out of the dressing room. "Okay," I mutter to myself as I come out of the dressing room to find a girl beside Simon. I notice that she's touching his hand, so I head over to Simon. "What do you think?" I do a slow spin to emphasize my butt in these jeans as I await his decision. The girl inches closer to Simon. I glare at her as he only looks at me.

She notices this and decides to butt in, "I'm not so sure about the shirt, isn't the neckline plunging a bit?" She states while making hand gestures for a plunging cleavage on her shirt to draw Simon's attention. Simon looks her in the eye before placing his gaze back on me. _There is nothing wrong with this shirt cretin. It could pass school dress code in a heartbeat._

"I don't think so, what do you think Simon?" I ask him, but before he can answer I place his hand on my waist to feel my shirt, before moving it up my body, just giving him a little taste. "I like this this shirt, I _especially_ like the feel of the fabric," I tell him looking right in the eyes. _It's Brittany bitch._ I can almost hear the other girl growl at me as I smirk at her, Simon's attention captivated by me. "I think this is the one. Don't you?" I purr at him before glaring over at the girl competing for his attention. _He's mine, you should know when you've been beaten._

Simon seems to come back to his senses with a completely serious look on his face "I like this one, but are you sure you don't want to try on any other outfits?" _Not while this bitch is hanging around. Just 'like'? Well you are a guy after all._

"No, I enjoy applying the principle of 'don't mess with perfection,'" I tell him, showing off with my big words. He seems to be happy, _probably because the shopping is ending so quickly…_ _He'd probably rather be in a chemistry store._ I muse to myself.

"Okay, then change out and we'll go get lunch." Simon states, putting his hands on his knees to stand up. "Any place in mind?" He asks me.

"I don't know, maybe Chinese?" I suggest, trying to remember if he has any allergies.

"Well that definitely sounds good to me," Simon says. I change out and we have the most fun date ever, between Simon helping me with my chopsticks, to talking about school and our futures. _I wish it didn't have to end._

 _"_ Thank you for the new outfit, and the date," I tell him.

He pulls up to my house and before he unlocks the door, he looks over and asks me "did you enjoy your reward?" I look him in the eye. _I definitely enjoyed it, but it can't be over yet. You haven't kissed me all day._

"It's not over yet is it?" I asked him, with a slightly pouty look on my face. He looks confused for a second.

"Was there something else you wanted to do?" He asks, brow furrowed. I bite my lip, _come on Si, at least kiss me. Though it would be a much happier ending if I didn't have to tell you to. Read my mind like I swear you do sometimes._ Apparently this was not one of those things he would get without help. I lean in a little closer. _So glad that I popped a mint in earlier._ I look directly at his lips then back up into his eyes.

" _Simon…"_ I breathe at him, trying to make sure he gets the hint, he's a smart guy, I know he's got the hint by now. _I want you to kiss me like you did last time, you know what? You're taking too long._ I kiss him. I thread my hands through his hair like I've been wanting to for forever, and the happiness starts to bubble up again. _Oxytocin levels skyrocketing!_ I think as I lean in hearing a rustling sound in the background of him moving the console to get closer. I carefully climb up on top of him, my thoughts blurry, when he pushes his seat further back. The happy feeling spreads like wildfire as he feels around my shirt before going under it. "God Simon…" I breathe out once more as he grinds into me before I let my guard down long enough to hear the horn honk. I jump, and Simon just clears his throat. I get back into my own seat as I hear my siblings coming outside, and I leave him with a "call me," whispered in his ear. I wave at him when I open the door and he leaves me to smile the rest of the day.

***Simon POV***

"So how is she doing?" I ask Alvin over the phone. I'm currently on the phone with Alvin as I'm helping Theodore fix his car, if I could, I would be over there with Brittany instead.

"She's… really nervous," Alvin sounds out. I hear a "Brittany!" being called out from Eleanor in the background. "Ugh, she's not this nervous before a concert. She might be sick," Alvin states.

"From what you've told me, she's not sick, just really nervous, probably has something to do with the Asshole who runs her club," I growl.

"Woah, you're cursing? Someone's in lo-ove!" Alvin sing-songs. _What else is new?_ _If that bastard Marvin does anything to her before or after the competition I'll kill him._ I decide. "I'll tell you what happens when we get there." Alvin states before hanging up. _She'll pull through, she'll be fine. She's tough._ I assure myself as I finish fixing Theodore's car. _I have just enough time to get changed and get ready to see her there._ I hurry to get dressed in a pair of jeans and a dark blue dress shirt.

"What happened?" I whisper to Alvin. I arrive just in time to see Brittany on stage and it's about to begin. I wave, but she's mostly looking green. _Wow, didn't think this would matter so much to her…_ I think before I look around, noticing that lots of people from our classes are here. _I see._

"She laughed most of her nervousness off after I told her your reaction to her calling card," Alvin states in a too calm voice. "Apparently your reaction was 'adorable'."

"Alvin!" I blush bright red at the implications of that before calming down again. "Oh well, if it got rid of her nervousness then a little embarrassment on my part is okay."

"Aw, I agree with Brittany, you're so adorable," Jeanette, apparently overhearing our conversation gushes and reaches out to pinch my cheeks, which I dodge. Alvin dies laughing with Jeanette while my blush just continues on as the competition starts and I get distracted by a certain pretty chipette on stage. The first question is read out, and not a second later the buzzer goes off and said pretty chipette stutters out the answer. The entire crowd goes silent as well as everyone on stage at how fast she got it when the M.C announces that she's correct. It's like her entire body relaxes.

"Woah, a hot nerd!" I overhear from a few guys over in the crowd. "I didn't think those existed! Think she's taken?" I overhear another one ask and have to bite back a "she's mine, back off". _Technically she's not mine yet…_ I think as my mind goes back to her body over my knee. _I need to fix that soon._ I decide as I smile up at her, Brittany finally getting completely relaxed after she answers ten more problems first, waving to me. _Yeah that's right, back away from Brittany._ I think as a bunch of guys look over towards me. I smirk at them before I hear a chuckle from Alvin and hide my blush at being caught red-handed.

"Shut up Alvin," I tell him, not really having the will to throw a comeback at him. He just laughs harder. A few questions later, she's beaming and I can tell she's holding herself back from answering the rest to let her teammates have a shot. A small smile comes back to my lips at her showing her considerate side, even when I know how competitive she is. A few of her teammates get a shot to show how smart they are with the last few questions after she's insured their victory. _Smart Brittany…_ I inwardly applaud her strategy. They win and we all head to see her backstage. When I congratulate her and remind her about the reward I'm taking her to, her face lights up in happiness.

We get to the mall and she looks a little confused, asking me why we're at the mall. I just answer "pick an outfit and I'll buy it for you." _Now to make sure to start part 1 of getting sole claim to Brittany._ "I was also hoping I could take you out to lunch," I ask her out.

She has a puzzled look on her face for a second, causing me to second guess myself a bit. _She kissed me back, there's little chance she'd say no,_ I assure myself. "As long as it's a date," she makes sure.

 _Well I kissed you, I wouldn't just do what we did with anyone._ A blush lights ups my face as I reiterate a similar thought to her "well I would hope so, I don't just spank anyone for bad behavior."

Through a small giggle she says "it might be a little awkward to share your lap." _Interesting…_

"Oh, are you staking a claim on me already?" I raise an eyebrow at her as she stammers, _wow, she's speechless._

"Wow, I just made the impossible possible: Brittany Miller is at a loss for words!" I joke to which she immediately takes this time to change the subject as she spots a blouse she's interested in. She seems happy until she finds a pair of jeans she likes until she reads the tag, starting to pout as she puts them back. _What, does she think we're on a budget or something? We're basically millionaires._

"If you want them you can get them," I tell her, confused as to why she would possibly put back a pair of jeans she likes.

"I would, but they're not hip huggers," She explains. _What would that matter?_ I wonder, though shopping is usually not my expertise. As I reiterate my first thought to her, she sighs like I'm helpless before going into her explanation. "For one, my tail would suffocate," well she does wear some tight jeans. _I'm obviously not complaining though…_ I take a chance to check out her tail as she says this, before she launches into the second part of her explanation. "For two, jeans that are not hip huggers tend to show off any extra fat I have," this part confuses me as I speak my thoughts aloud.

"What extra fat?" _You don't have any extra fat._ I think as I look her up and down. _You're pretty darn fit._

"Smart Simon," she tells me with a whimsical smile on her face. _Why do women always assume you're just saying it when you tell them they're skinny?_ She grabs a few more things before showing me where she wants me to sit for her little fashion show, and heads into the dressing room. Almost immediately as she heads into the dressing room, a female fan comes up to me. I can't exactly tell her to buzz off, so I slightly ignore her by getting out my phone, hoping she'll get the hint, but apparently she's not one of my smart fans. _Come on Britt…_ I think as I push the female's hand off of my thigh.

"Are you ready for me to see yet?" I call out to Brittany, hoping the hint that I'm here with someone else will drive my annoying fan away.

"Just a sec," Brittany calls back, and not two minutes later she's coming out looking ravishing. Apparently the fan notices just how good she looks as well because after Brittany does a little spin to ask me what I think she decides it's up to her to comment.

"I'm not so sure about this shirt, isn't the neckline plunging a bit?" The fan states as she emphasizes her own cleavage. _Oh great, I do not want to be caught in the middle of a girl fight today._

"I don't think so, what do you think Simon?" She looks straight at me before grabbing my hand closest to the female fan and placing it on her waist. "I _especially_ like the feel of this fabric, don't you Simon?" She asks with a very sultry tone in her voice. I take the excuse she's just given me to feel her up with great gratitude, looking up at her face just in time to see her smirking at the other girl. I have a hard time covering up a smile. _That's beyond flattering._ "I think this is the one, don't you Simon?" I take in the tight black jeans before breaking her hypnotism.

"I like it, but don't you want to try on other outfits?" I ask her. _I can even help you take them off._

"Nope, I enjoy applying the principle of 'don't mess with perfection'," She tells me. _If that's so, then maybe we shouldn't buy you any clothes and just have you walk around naked._ Instead of saying that though, I just broach the topic of where she wants to go for lunch. She suggests my favorite type of food, I buy her the outfit, and all is right with the world until I take her home.

When she thanks me for her reward and the date, I'm about to kiss her when I notice the chipmunks staring at us through the window. _Go away!_ I'm about to gesture for them to leave when Brittany looks over at me and I miss my opportunity. Of course Brittany takes this time to make it really hard not to kiss her. "So how did you like your reward?" I attempt to distract her and myself quickly, hoping that Theodore and Eleanor will leave.

"It's not over yet, is it?" She does this adorable pout, making my control strain.

"Was there something else you wanted to do?" I play dumb, hoping that Eleanor and Theodore will take this chance to leave.

" _Simon…"_ She breathes my names, leaning closer and I am praying for Eleanor and Theodore to stop watching us. Brittany apparently gets impatient and kisses me. I lose my thought process pulling up the console to get closer and she climbs onto my lap. I move my seat back with one hand, while the other keeps her in place. " _God Simon…_ " She moans out in that little irresistible way that causes me to grab her hips to help her grind. We get more into it until she fully relaxes, bonking the horn and waking me up out of my trance. I'm still trying to catch my breath when she whispers "call me," in my ear and gets out of the car. I come down from my endorphin high when she waves at me from the door, and I pull into my driveway, smiling the rest of the day.

*** Brittany Monday Night POV***

My sisters took the rest of the weekend to make fun with the really good mood I was in. Simon hadn't called yet, and I was a little on edge. _I can't just go over there for no reason, I'll look desperate. He didn't talk to me today, but that was probably because he was busy, Mondays are usually busy for Student Council, especially since I had to hang out with Cindy and Amanda today to keep in the know._ I attempt to reassure myself before changing the subject of my thoughts. _No one said anything about Mathlites' competition to me today, so maybe fewer people went than I thought. Come on Simon, call me already… I'm already inside and I have my own key now so I can't say I got locked out…_ I work out for a while before I decide to go bug my sisters. _I hung by the phone all day yesterday, it won't do me any good to do so today. I can't go shopping as my car is still under probation, and Amanda's at cheerleading…_ "Hi, what are you up to Eleanor?"

"If you want to go see Simon, go see him," Eleanor states blatantly without looking up. "He lives across the street. I still need to finish my homework." I get dismissed by Eleanor.

"I can't just go see him, I'll look desperate," I whine to Eleanor.

"Okay, then go bug Jeanette, and stop pacing, I'm busy and you're driving me nuts." Eleanor dismisses me once more.

"Fine." I head over to see what Jeanette's up to. I am slightly taken aback by the radioactive warning on her door. "Jeanette, hi!" I'm about to say something else when Jeanette interrupts me.

"What do you want?" Jeanette asks, rubbing her eyes as apparently I woke her up from a nap.

"I just wanted to spend some time with my beloved sisters." I look up from my hands.

"Why?" Jeanette's not a morning person.

"I don't have anything to do… Want to go shopping?" I ask her. "Or I could give you a makeover!" I exclaim, starting to sort through her hair.

"No." She answers, "I have to log my experiment's results." She states as she gets up and goes over to the table.

"Can I help?" I ask, _I'll do anything to get my mind off Simon until he calls._

"Did you just offer to help on one of my science experiments?" Jeanette looks up in surprise. "Are you sick?" She immediately starts feeling my head for a fever.

"I'm fine," I push her hands off. "I just need something to do." I tell her.

Her face takes on a sympathetic look, "he hasn't called yet has he?" _Ugh, I'm starting to get pathetic._

"No, but he's probably busy." I sigh, trying to think positive but it comes out a tad insecure. "I mean, I don't think I did anything during the date that was that weird, besides get a little jealous, I'm probably overthinking things. He'll call me when he gets the chance."

"He will," Jeanette states. "Here, write down the measurements on this plant, count the number of leaves, and remember to note the experiment number then repeat for all on that side." I do as instructed, and Jeanette does a pretty good job of distracting me for that day.

***Tuesday***

"Ugh!" I exclaim, I had woken up late for school, I barely had enough time to get on clothes and makeup in the car with Eleanor. _Maybe I'll see him at lunch today._ I don't see him at lunch, he doesn't sit with his brothers, and I can't ask his brothers about it, because he'll find out I was asking about him from them. I fake being happy all day until I get home with Jeanette and finish my homework early. I pace for a while by the phone, and keep glancing at it, every now and again looking out the window to check if Simon's home. _What if he's not busy and is just avoiding me? What if he's decided on someone else? It's only been 3 days, I cannot think like this._ I decide as I give the house a once over. We usually keep the house pretty clean, but sometimes there's more to clean. _Hm… When's the last time I cleaned all the windows?_ I wonder as I get out the windex and start working. I wipe my forehead when I'm done washing the windows, we only have 4, so it takes almost no time. _There has got to be something else to clean…_ I think as I wander around the house. I clean out my closet (which had been done earlier this year so I only had one or two things that I could take out to take to good will. I look over the cars, but they don't need to be washed. I wipe down all instruments including the piano as my siblings stare in surprise. I finally run out of things to clean by 5:00 PM.

I start to clean my siblings' rooms before they finally have had it. "Okay, what's it going to take for you to go see him?!" Eleanor exclaims as I start to clean all the windows again.

"What's wrong? I thought you'd be happy I was cleaning," I tell Eleanor.

"You hate cleaning! It's weird seeing you clean so much," Eleanor explains.

"Well what do you expect me to do? I can't go anywhere because I'm still grounded, all of my friends are busy, and I can't go over there without an excuse or I'll seem desperate," I whine. Jeanette picks up a book and looks at it intently for a moment before speaking up.

"Simon let me borrow this book a while back and I finally finished it, can you go return it for me?" Jeanette asks.

"Yes!" I scream, jumping up and hugging her. Jeanette hugs me back for a second. "Thank you Jeanette."

"Okay, okay, now go touch up your makeup and go over there before you drive us insane." Eleanor cuts our lovefest short and I run to touch up my makeup quickly with some flavored lip gloss. _Hope he likes thin mint…_ I pull on some heels and head out the door, and over to the Sevilles'. I start having second thoughts at the door, _should I really be here? What if he's busy or sees straight through me coming to return Jeanette's book? You wanted to see him and you finally have a reason, you cannot chicken out!_ I knock on the door and hear footsteps run down the hall.

"Hey," A sweaty and shirtless Simon opens the door. _Hel-lo. He has a treasure trail!_ I think as I blatantly check him out. "Would you like to come in?" He asks me and I just nod.

I figure I should probably tell him why I'm here so I put the book on the table. "Sorry, did I interrupt your workout?" I ask him to stare at him a little bit longer as he wipes his face off with a towel around his neck. _You look good, I bet you taste good too._

"No, I just finished though so I'm a little sweaty," He apologizes as I watch a bead of sweat fall down his abs. _Simon… Next time you feel like getting sweaty invite me._

"Oh, that's fine," I say just a little too quickly, causing him to raise an eyebrow at me.

"Okay, well I haven't really gotten a chance to talk to you yet this week so I have been meaning to ask you, any plans on Friday?" Simon asks, _well I was hoping I'd have plans with you…_

"No, why?" I ask him, finally he's asking me out again.

"I was thinking we could go to dinner and a movie," He rubs the back of his neck as he asks. _I've been waiting for you to ask me out since Saturday._

"Sure, romance or horror?" I ask him. He smiles at that, _guess he read the same article I did._

"How about romance?" He suggests. _Don't just pick something because you think I want it._

"Are you suggesting that because you think that's what I want to watch, or because you want to watch it?" I pointedly look at his face. _Got to stop staring at his stomach, or his shoulders, or his…_

"Both actually, horror flicks just aren't much for date-like material for me, all memories I have of watching horror flicks involve me comforting Theodore afterwards or chasing down Alvin for reenacting said horror flicks. That's not really what I want to be thinking about when I'm on a date." Simon explains.

"That makes sense," I agree, still taking glances off his chest every now and again. _"Need a massage Simon? I can work out all of those muscles of yours…"_ Fantasy me takes off once again.

"Are you okay?" Simon asks, waving a hand in front of my face. _Just a little distracted…_

"Oh, the reason I came was because Jeanette wanted me to return a book she borrowed," I show him the book.

"Oh, well I'll go put this away," Simon says as he turns to head up the stairs I find his back to be awesome to stare at, before moving down to his tail, watching it swing back and forth. _Wonder if it's an erogenous zone for him?_ He turns around and catches me red handed. My face lights up like Rudolph's nose. "Can I get you a drink first? Your face is kind of red." Which only causes my face to get brighter.

"Uh-um I'm fine," I tell him, not really amused at being caught. Alvin takes this moment to come inside.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Simon asks, feeling my forehead.

"She'll be okay once you put a shirt on," Alvin states. "She hasn't seen you in days and now you're sweaty, shirtless, and your glasses are off, you might as well be performing a striptease." Alvin completely outs me. _Thanks Alvin for sucking the fun out of it._ I glare at Alvin when Simon looks away for a second.

"Alvin!" I whisper yell at him. "It's perfectly fine! Leave it!" Out loud I add, "Alvin, Jeanette's at home alone right now, I'm sure she'd enjoy some _company._ " It's Alvin's turn to turn red.

"I guess I better not keep a lady waiting then," unfortunately Alvin always has to have the last word. "Simon, next time you perform a striptease, you might want to make Brittany sit down first, she's so red she might just pass out."

"Alvin!" I shriek at him, ready to tackle him when Simon grabs me around my waist to keep me back.

"Not worth it," Simon reminds me. "He's already gone, there's no point."

"Well now he is," I pout at Simon. He just kisses me and my mind doesn't even go near Alvin thoughts anymore. "I guess I can let him go if this is how I get rewarded." I tell him. I lean into another kiss, taking advantage of his distraction to feel up his abdomen while he hikes up my legs to put me on the counter. He gets between my legs. _Finally, I've been wanting this forever._ His fingers find their way up my shirt, and I gasp when his lips start to kiss my neck. I grind on him, feeling one of his hands drift down to my hips. My body heats up wherever he touches. The fingers on my hips start to stroke the base of my tail, and suddenly I'm on the edge. His nose twitches. "God Simon, Simon, Simon!" I grind down harder on him, trying to make him feel like I do.

"Already?" He teases, and he starts to thrust at me so I pull one hand around his body to touch his tail as well. I can't hold off my orgasm for as long as I'd need though and end up biting his shoulder as I orgasm to keep from disturbing the neighbors. He dots kisses around my face as I calm down, kissing my lips when my body finishes resetting. I trail my fingers down his chest then back up before following the treasure trail down to the gold, but before I can reach it he pulls away. "Someone's here," He lets me know as he helps me off the counter, me falling into his chest like some sort of romance flick.

"Sorry," I say for bumping into him, taking the chance to feel him up one last time.

"I'm sure," He teases, removing my hand from his person and kissing me on the forehead just as Jeanette pops into the kitchen with Alvin.

"Ah!" Jeanette covers her eyes and I just giggle. "Sorry if we're interrupting anything…" Jeanette blushes.

"Simon! I told you to go put a shirt on." Alvin whines as he stands in front of Jeanette.

"But how else can I practice my striptease?" Simon laughs.

"Based on the smell you did more than just tease." Jeanette surprises everyone by saying.

"Jeanette!" I call out, utterly shocked. Alvin just dies laughing before messing with Jeanette's hair proudly.

"It's okay, Alvin's just been _rubbing off_ on her." Simon smirks and butterflies form in my stomach along with surprised laughter from watching both Jeanette and Alvin's faces go up in flames.

"Okay, so I came over to get Brittany because Ms. Miller wants us back for dinner, oh and Brittany she was really happy with how clean the house was when you left… Though she wonders what could have made you so stressed out, I mean you actually polished the silver." At this I start to push Jeanette out the door so we can head home.

"Okay Jeanette, Ms. Miller won't want us to be late getting back, say bye to Alvin so we can go…" I hurry her out, "see you Friday Simon."

"See you then," Simon waves goodbye as I finish pushing Jeanette out the door.

***Simon POV***

 _Okay Simon, the next date has to be perfect, because that's when I'll ask her. Now where to go…_ I had spent forever trying to figure out this one. I had spent days trying to figure out where would be good to take her, and I had decided I couldn't call her until I knew where I was taking her. "Just take her to a dinner and a movie!" Alvin shouted at me after having paced for the past ten minutes. "You're driving me insane!" _Hm… If I'd known this would be all it took to drive him insane, I might have done this a while ago…_ "I'm going to the skate park, in the meantime, go workout or do something so that when I come back you won't be driving me up the wall with your pacing!" Alvin gets off the couch with his skateboard and shoots out the door as quickly as possible.

 _He might have a point…_ I decide as I head to the basement to practice on our punching bag. I continue practicing for about an hour when I finally tire of it and take off my shirt to toss it in the wash. That's when I hear someone knocking on the door. I wait for a minute before I remember I'm the only one at home right now. _Guess there's no helping it…_ I thunder down the stairs to open up the door and get caught off guard when I up to door to an adorable sight. Britney's standing there with a book in her arms on Chemistry, "hey," I greet her, happy to see her. _I've not seen you around lately…_

She stares at me for a second before I decide it's a good idea to break the silence "would you like to come in?"

She looks to the side for a second. "Sorry, did I interrupt your workout?" She asks. _That must be part of why she's so awkward at this moment._

"No, I just finished though so I'm a little sweaty," I answer. _More like a lot sweaty and I probably stink…_

"Oh, that's fine," She states quickly _well, at least she's polite about it… Or maybe…_ I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Okay, well I haven't really gotten a chance to talk to you yet this week so I have been meaning to ask you, any plans on Friday?" _Alvin's expertise is females, maybe he'll be right about this one, I might as well just take the dive._

"No, why?"

"Well I was thinking maybe we could go to dinner and a movie?"

"Sure, romance or horror?" She asks, causing me to grin. _Looks like I'm not the only one who knows how to do research…_

"How about romance?" _She'll probably like it and I won't have to worry about possibly boring her by talking about the scientific improbabilities of each thing happening._

"Are you suggesting that because you think that's what I want to watch or because you want to watch it?" She asks me. _Not telling her the main reason why I'd want to watch it, let's go with the other reasons._

"Both actually, horror flicks just aren't much for date-like material for me, all memories I have of watching horror flicks involve me comforting Theodore afterwards or chasing down Alvin for reenacting said horror flicks. That's not really what I want to be thinking about when I'm on a date." I explain.

"That makes sense," She agrees before she seems to be swept off to another world in her mind. I wait for a second before deciding I want to know what she's thinking about that's so important.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh, the reason I came was because Jeanette wanted me to return a book she borrowed," She states. _I guess that's what she was trying to remember or something… I will never understand the enigma that is the female gender…_

"Oh, well I'll go put this away," I tell her. _Maybe then she won't be so distracted…_ I start to head upstairs before, _oh, I completely forgot._ Her face shows to be completely flushed as I turn back around. "Can I get you a drink first? Your face is kind of red…"

"Uh-um I'm fine," She stammers out. _Now I know you're not okay._ I forget about the book for a second. I start to feel her forehead for a fever. _She's a little warm._ When Alvin decides it's time to come back. _Must you brothers always interrupt any alone time we have? What do you have, a radar for this?_

"Are you sure you're okay?" I ask her, checking her eyes for signs of lying.

"She'll be okay once you put a shirt on," Alvin completely interrupts my train of thought. _I guess it's so warm in here I forgot…_ "Seriously, she hasn't seen you in days and now she sees you sweaty, shirtless, and without your glasses, you might as well be performing a strip tease." _Thank you Alvin for your eternal knowledge of how to tick off Brittany. One thing I definitely don't want to learn from you._

"Alvin!" I can hear her attempt to quietly admonish him, unfortunately we're chipmunks and I can hear everything, but for her sake I pretend otherwise, looking through the book I know for a fact I don't own. _Why would Jeanette send her over with this book specifically?_ I wonder as I hear Brittany say "it's fine!" Before hinting to Alvin that he should leave because Jeanette needs some company. _Smart girl._ _Wow, Alvin's now his favorite color…_

Hearing "I guess I better not keep a lady waiting then," from Alvin makes me immediately suspicious. _There's no way he'd leave that easily._ I'm proven right when I hear. "Oh and Simon, next time you decide to perform a striptease, you might want to make Brittany sit down, she's so red she might just pass out." This worries me for a second because I was wondering earlier if she might pass out, but those worries run off when she decides he can't get away with that and shrieks his name while attempting to go after him.

I catch her, much to her dismay to tell her that it's not worth going after him. "He's already gone."

To this she pouts adorably and says "well now he is," I laugh and kiss her to take her mind off things. _She doesn't seem to mind…_ "Well I guess I can let him go if this is how I get rewarded." She apparently doesn't mind as she just leans into another kiss hot enough for me to put her up on the counter for better access. I take this time to feel all the parts of her I don't usually get to, her hips, her thighs, I start to kiss her neck when I find out her tail is an erogenous zone for her. She starts to put off a different scent, causing my nose to twitch as I hear "oh god, Simon, Simon, Simon," _jackpot._ _It's a major erogenous zone._ I realize as I notice what the scent must be.

"Already?" I tease, feeling on top of the world, _I haven't even touched her yet…_ I start to feel a taste of what she's feeling when she strokes my tail. _I am not going to cum before you._ I think of Ms. Crone to push my orgasm back. She tumbles over the precipice when I stroke her inner thighs at the same time as her tail, biting my shoulder. _I am not going to cum!_ I scream at myself to keep it from happening. I dot her face with kisses while waiting for her to come down from her high. Apparently she can either feel me or smell me because she strokes her fingers down my chest and is about to go down my pants when I hear the door. I pull her hand away and get her off the counter letting her know that someone's here.

She falls into my chest, apologizing for it, but apparently not feeling too sorry as I feel her fingers trailing across my chest. "I'm sure," I tease her for feeling me up.

"Ah!" I hear Jeanette screech in surprise before I see her. Covering her eyes. "Sorry if we're interrupting anything." She giggles.

"Simon! I told you to go put a shirt on!" Alvin whines as he steps in front of Jeanette. _Payback time._

"But how else can I practice my striptease?" I pout at him, making Brittany laugh.

Jeanette decides to cut in, catching me off guard "based on the smell you did more than just tease," she states with her eyes still closed. Alvin dies laughing before affectionately ruffling Jeanette's hair. _You are quite good at supplying me with ammo you know…_ I internally tease as Brittany shrieks Jeanette's name indignantly.

"It's okay, Alvin's just been _rubbing off_ on her." I explain to the room, causing Alvin and Jeanette to go red, while Brittany just laughs. Jeanette decides to change the subject.

"Okay, so I came over to get Brittany because Ms. Miller wants us back for dinner, oh and Brittany she was really happy with how clean the house was when you left…" Jeanette gets a mischievous spark in her eye I usually see in Alvin before she continues. "Though she wonders what could have made you so stressed out, I mean you actually polished the silver." Brittany is quite quick to whisk Jeanette away on that note. It seems like it's two seconds before Brittany and Jeanette are out the door after that.

Brittany looks back with a brilliant smile. "See you Friday, Simon." My breath catches for a minute before I can finally answer back.

"See you then," I tell her as a smile grows on my face. I start to laugh for no reason after I close the door. I clear my throat to stop when Alvin looks at me, then I escape upstairs.

***Mathlites Brittany POV***

I basically have a good day until Mathlites happens. I get there and every teammate looks at me strangely. I attempt to ignore them for a while, then Marvin walks in the door. "All of you go home except Brittany," Marvin commands. When they finally finish leaving, his eyes turn to me. "What are you doing here?" He asks maliciously as he pulls me out the door of the classroom toward the other end of the hall.

"Isn't it Thursday?" I ask him as I shake off his hand. _Everyone else is here so I doubt I mixed up the day… What's your problem?_

"You don't belong here," He tells me. _Yeah right._

"How do you figure?" _You sure as hell better not still be believing that I'm cheating. I answered even faster than the other team._

"There's no way a hoity toity bitch like you could have even possibly gotten those answers before me." He screeches at me. _What so because I'm apparently so stuck up I can't be good at math? I've had enough of you, this isn't worth it._

"What? So, because I can get a few math problems before you I'm a stuck up bitch? You're the one who couldn't get the answers before me!" I scream at him. Something in his face changes and fear goes through me as he grabs my arms. "Let me go!" I scream at him. I try to shake him off, but apparently he's stronger than he looks. I look for anyone, but the halls are deserted. He forces me against the wall.

"I'm going to show you what bitches like you are used for," he whispers in my ear and starts to unbuckle his belt. My fear starts to show fully now. _He can't!_ I start to move much more violently, but it's not working as he starts to pull down his pants. I try to stomp on his instep but he moves his feet out of the way. When he tries to find my belt is when I feel true terror.

"HELP ME!" He removes one hand from my belt to slap me before covering my mouth.

"Shut up! No one's left to hear you now," Marvin spits in my ear before he starts to laugh for a second. I take advantage of his distraction to get his instep this time. As he yowls in pain, I take off in a run. I can barely breathe as he starts to run after me, but I trip over my heels. I try to get up and get away, but I only get as far as getting up when he forces me against another wall. I already have tears coming down my face. _No! No! Simon!_

"SIMON!" I scream the only thing I can think of one last time as he covers my mouth again.

"Bitch, I told you no one can hear you," is what I hear as he starts to pull my panties down, and I'm still trying to get away. _No! This isn't happening!_

All of a sudden the weight of hands on my face and wrists disappear as I hear a cracking sound. I look up to see the one person whose name I was just screaming. "Simon?" I whisper in disbelief as I see him take a good look at me. I try to cover up, but it seems like he almost doesn't notice as his eyes go hard and he starts to shake. He throws a few more punches at Marvin and I see two white things skid across the floor. I gasp as I recognize them as teeth. I pull my pants and underwear back up, not bothering with my belt when I call out to Simon. "Simon," Simon doesn't hear me and I see more red fluid drip onto the floor. "Simon you'll kill him!" I call out louder this time, and now he looks at me. "Please just take me home." I beg him.

"He deserves to die," Simon answers me, but pauses in his assault and gets up, putting his hand under my chin to check me for injuries. His eye seems to catch on my right cheek, and his rage picks up again.

"Please, I just want to go home," I beg him with tears still rolling down my face and his eyes soften towards me. He leaves Marvin on the floor and helps me fix my pants. I feel more tears leave my eyes but he just wipes them away.

"Okay, let's get you home," He whispers to me, before he turns around to Marvin again. "You go anywhere near her _ever again,_ and you will wish you hadn't been born," He states in a cold tone I've never heard from him before. He turns back to me and takes my hand, still shaking, as he leads me away. When we get to the parking lot, my legs try to give out and I grab on harder to Simon's hand. He picks me up gently and carries me to his car. There's dead silence until we get to my house. "Let's get you in," he tells me, getting out, but I panic.

"No!" I know there's no way for me to fend off the flashbacks if I'm alone, as well as I badly don't want to leave Simon. "Don't send me home, please, I don't…" I try to get the words out, but my mouth comes up dry. _I don't know want to be alone._ Luckily enough for me, he seems to read my mind again and parks us at their house.

No one else is home yet, so when we get in he sits me down on the couch while he heads for the first aid kit. I take a few minutes to breathe and think through the past events. _"I'm going to show you what bitches like you are good for…"_ runs through my mind, and I have to swallow the tears before they come back. _If Simon hadn't been there…_

Simon comes back in with an ice pack and the kit, kneeling in front of me to start looking me over. "Did he hurt you anywhere else besides your face and the bruises on your arms?" He asks gently after a few minutes of looking over me, my arms starting to show finger-shaped bruises from where he pinned me against the wall. I look into his eyes as I shake my head "no", breathing out a shuddering breath as he cleans off all my eye makeup before having me hold an icepack over my now probably black eye. _Calm down Brittany, Marvin didn't get a chance to do anything to you, you're safe right now, Simon won't let anything happen to you… Marvin's not here. As long as Simon's here, nothing's going to happen._

I find air to breathe again when Simon looks me in the one eye not covered with an icepack. "You should probably take a nap, you look pretty tired out, come on, you can have my bed." As he goes to help me up I feel a liquid on his hands and look down.

"Si, your hands." I turn his hands over in mine to look at how torn up they are. I pull his hands up in mine and start to grab for the first aid kit.

"Brittany it's not a big deal," Simon assures me, but I ignore him as I get out the antiseptic wipe to clean off his split knuckles. I take out some gauze and start to wrap him up before I realize my hands are still shaking, I try to shake it off and find I can't. Simon notices "Brittany…" and I find myself swept into him. I breathe in his cinnamon scent and relax a bit. For a few seconds I can nearly forget what almost happened at the warm feeling I get from him. My hands finally stop shaking and I push him back slightly to go back to my original task. "Brittany it's fine." He tells me.

"Let me do it!" I snap at him. I know he means well but I just need to do something. I immediately feel bad about it, but wait until I finish to say anything. "I'm so sorry Simon," I whisper to him before kissing the bandage. I have a hard time keeping my eyes open now that I've completely calmed down. _I guess everything's caught up with me._

"You don't have anything to be sorry for, come on, let's get you some sleep," Simon ushers me upstairs and into his room. "Lay down." He tells me, so I lay down on my side facing the door and put the icepack on the nightstand, waiting for Simon to come lay down beside me, except he doesn't. "I'll leave you to sleep, I'll be just down the-"

"Please don't leave," I beg him, starting to get up to go after him. He stays where he is. I smooth over the spot next to me. _I don't want to be alone._ "Lay with me, just until I fall asleep." I request, adding the last part to sound a bit less like a baby.

He looks conflicted for a second. "Are you sure? You just went through a traumatic experience involving a teenage male, are you sure you want to be around one right now?" He asks me, dead serious.

 _Are you kidding me? Why wouldn't I want to be around_ you _?_ "You're not him, and I always want to be around you," I confess and he finally gets the picture, laying down behind me on his side. I grab his arm and move it over my waist to hold me, scooching closer until we're spooning and I can finally relax. As sleep engulfs me, I tell him a last few words "thank you, Simon." Settling into warm dreams of cinnamon sugar.

***Simon POV***

I start to get suspicious when the Mathlites are all coming out of the building, but Brittany's not with them. I pull one of them aside to ask "Hey Jacob, is Brittany still in the clubroom?"

Jacob looks around "I thought she'd be out here by now, Marvin just said he needed to talk to her about the last competition, she might still be in the clubroom though."

"Okay, thanks," I tell him. _Well maybe she'll appreciate me going to get her._ I start to head to the clubroom on the other side of the school when I hear screaming and pick up speed. _What could be going on? Did Marvin finally make Brittany snap?_ I'm hoping to keep them from killing each other when I hear the words "Help me!" My blood runs cold at the fact I could swear it's Brittany's scream. I break into a run at the thought, but I don't see her in the clubroom. I look around for any sign of them before I hear my name being screamed at the top of her lungs and run to the end of the hall in their direction.

I find Marvin and am about to call out to him when I notice he's standing over Brittany taking her underwear off. _Son of a bitch!_ I yank him off of her quickly, throw a look at her, and start throwing punches to his face. I don't even think about the pain as I hear the crunch of his nose being broken and I feel some things come loose when I hit his mouth. _You deserve to die!_ "Simon you'll kill him!" Brittany tries to get me to stop, and I do for a second, but only after I hear her tell me "please just take me home."

I soften before my resolve thickens again remembering the sight I came in to. "He deserves to die." I tell her softly when I notice the area around her eye starting to bruise. _He deserves to be tortured before death._

"Please, I just want to go home," She starts to cry and my reason for fighting deflates a little. _Brittany's more important than this guy._ I tell myself as I fix her pants.

"Okay, let's go home," I agree with her and wipe her tears, but I can't leave without one last threat to the bastard. "You go anywhere near her _ever again,_ and you will wish you hadn't been born." I take her hand and we make it to the parking lot before she grabs onto my hand harder as her knees buckle. I quickly put one hand under her knees and keep the other on her back, carrying her into my car as I drive her home. A text message from Alvin flashes on the screen but I ignore it. I don't know what to say so I just drive her to her house in silence, but when I'm about to get out, she panics. "Let's get you in." I tell her what I hope is in a comforting way.

"No! Don't send me home, please, I don't…" She seems to lose her train of speech. I look around for the source of panic and remember the only reason Eleanor's car is here today is because she carpooled with Theodore. _There's no one here for her._

I pull out and park in my driveway instead. _At least here I know where the first-aid kit is._ I set her down on the couch before I head for the first-aid kit and an icepack. I kneel down in front of her and look her over thoroughly before asking the dreaded question, "did he hurt you anywhere else besides your face and the bruises on your arms?" _Please tell me I got there in time._ She shakes her head and a little relief hits me while I clean her makeup off gently, handing her the icepack. I look her in the eye when I finish looking her over one more time. "You should probably take a nap, you look pretty tired out, come on, you can have my bed." _Rest supposedly heals most things. What else should I be doing here? I don't know how to comfort you, I've never been in this position before. Should I even be around you?_

I'm caught up in my thoughts, trying to figure out what to do, when I hear her say "Si, your hands." I look down to see my knuckles on my right hand are bloody, _probably from when I knocked out his teeth._ I try to reassure her that I'm fine, _you're the one I'm worried about._ But she won't have it and starts to wrap up my hand. _How can you be caring about someone else when you almost got-_ my thought process stops when I see the fact her hands are shaking badly.

"Brittany…" I do the only thing I can think of to comfort her – calming myself down in the process- and pull her into my arms. She calms down after a few minutes, before lightly pushing me back and starting to finish wrapping my hand. "Brittany it's fine," I try to tell her. _I really want you taken care of first._

"Let me do it!" She gets me to shut up. _Maybe she needs to do something to get her mind off what happened._ "I'm so sorry Simon," She softly tells me before kissing my bandage. _What are you thinking? If anyone has anything to be sorry for, it's me for not getting there sooner, and that bastard for thinking he could do that to you._

"You don't have anything to be sorry for, come on, let's get you some sleep," I usher her upstairs, _my bed should be more comfy than the couch and there's more pillows to put her head on to calm down her black eye._ "Lay down." I tell her, so she lays down on her side facing the door and put the icepack on the nightstand, while I get ready to give her some space. "I'll leave you to sleep, I'll be just down the-"

"Please don't leave," Her voice stops me. I look down at her as she moves her hand on the spot next to her on the bed. _I don't want to be alone._ "Lay with me, just until I fall asleep." She asks with these big eyes I just can't say no to, _but_ _isn't there a possibility of flashbacks of the experience so close to when it happened?_

I decide to speak my thoughts. "Are you sure? You just went through a traumatic experience involving a teenage male, are you sure you want to be around one right now?" I ask her, dead serious.

"You're not him, and I always want to be around you," she assures me and I finally lay down behind her on my side. She grabs my arm and moves it over her waist, scooching closer until we're spooning and I can finally relax when she does. As he breathing evens out, I hear a soft whisper of "thank you, Simon." When her breathing finally evens out I hear Alvin enter the house, probably home from football practice. I gently roll away from her and off the bed as I try not to wake her up. I quietly go down the hall and apparently surprise Alvin, but I quickly cover his mouth before he could let out a sound.

"Shh! You'll wake Brittany!" I tell him quietly before I remove my hand from his mouth.

His eyes go wide for a second when he sees my hand. "Dude, what did you do?" He exclaims quietly before I gesture for him to follow me into the kitchen so I can shut a door between us and Brittany. _Should I tell him? If I don't he might say something stupid before time. I might end up suspended for how badly I beat up Marvin… I'll need someone around for her if I can't be there. Alvin won't take it seriously unless I tell him why…_

"Look, I'm going to tell you something, but you cannot tell anyone you know, this includes Theodore and Jeanette, as well as Brittany, especially Brittany." _I don't know how it could affect her so I'll have to keep him from telling her he knows as well._ "This isn't a matter of something being embarrassing, it's on the level of possible trauma for the person involved." I have to make sure Alvin understands.

Alvin's eyes go wide as I tell him this, _good he understands._ "I won't tell a soul," Alvin states seriously.

"Good, because depending on what happens, I might end up suspended," I tell him.

"What the hell happened?" Alvin almost yells in shock before I put my finger over my mouth in warning. _Well considering I've only had detention once in my life, I'd be shocked too._

"When I went to pick up Brittany today, I heard her screaming. By the time I found her Marvin was about to…" I pause for a second, almost choking on the words. "About to _violate_ her." I let that sink in before I tell him the next part watching his face shift. "I went into a rage and yanked him off of her, but then continued to beat him up to the point he might have had someone take him to the hospital. I don't know, I only stopped punching him when Brittany spoke up that I might kill him and she begged me to take her home. I got a good look at her face and found out that guy had also given her a black eye, as well as bruises from his fingers on her arms, keeping her from fighting back. I left that bastard on the floor holding his teeth with the threat to never come near her again."

Alvin stays quiet for a while, before finally asking "is she okay?"

"She'll get there, I treated her injuries, so she should be fine physically soon, psychologically I can't be sure," I tell Alvin. "I left her sleeping upstairs and I need to get back to her. I don't feel okay with letting her wake up alone." I tell him quickly and panic at the sudden thought that she might wake up without me there. _What if she thinks I left her?_

"Are _you_ okay?" He grabs me to keep me from going up there for a second while he asks me that serious question. "She isn't… Afraid of all males or something now is she?" He asks me with a glint of brotherly concern that he doesn't usually show.

"No, and I'm fine as long as she turns out okay." I answer honestly. _I don't know how to fix her if she doesn't._ I look down, listening for her upstairs.

"She'll be fine, she's one tough cookie," Alvin tells me. "She might not be very happy with you though if you're not there when she wakes up…"

"Yes, so if I end up suspended, will you watch over her for me?" I ask him, _the whole reason I told him the story._

"Yes, now go up there. You might want to bring a book though, who knows when she'll wake up," Alvin teases as he pushes me toward the door.

"Okay. Alvin, thank you," I tell him seriously before heading up the stairs with a psychology book from the shelves I haven't read in a while. I run up to Brittany still asleep. _Good._ I slip next to her in the same position, reading the psychology book for a while before noticing how tired today's events have also made me, and putting it down to sleep next to her.

***Brittany POV***

"Shhh! They're so cute, and you'll wake them up!" I hear a whisper from somewhere in front of me and some clicks. I wrinkle my nose, but feel too warm and comfortable to get up.

"Go away Eleanor," I mumble, hoping the abrasive presence will leave me to my comfy sleep.

"Not Eleanor," that makes me open my eyes, not wanting to move though as I recognize the cinnamon scent next to me. I look around the room and find the annoying chipmunk standing in front of me taking pictures. "Actually close though."

"Go away Theodore," I grumble at him, hoping we won't wake up Simon.

"I got some great pictures though… Don't you want in?" He waggles his eyebrows at me.

"Depends, show me," I tell him, still not moving. _Must not wake up Simon._ Theodore brings his phone over to me, "aw, I want this one, send it to me later."

"I just sent it to you," Theodore states with a happy look on his face. _Wait, where's my phone?_ I'm disturbed by the sound of my ringtone. "I'm so fancy, you already kno-ow, I'm in the fast lane, from LA to Tokyo."

"No! I don't know where my phone is!" I tell him and look around frantically, still trying not to wake up Simon. _Man he must be a sound sleeper._ Then my missed picture message ringtone came on and squashed those thoughts.

"My mind keeps telling me no! But my body! My body keeps telling me yes!" Is screamed out of my phone and I can feel Simon's body shaking with laughter. I start laughing too, though because he starts to tickle me.

"Now let's see what Simon's call ringtone is." That's when my eyes open wide as he's somehow gotten ahold of Simon's phone and is hitting call Brittany.

"Theodore!" I screech out, almost falling out of bed, but Simon pulls me back in. "I'm not afraid, anymore, I'm not afraid. Forever is a long time, but I wouldn't mind spending it by your side," plays out of my phone while my face gets a near permanent blush as Theodore even blushes, drops the phone and leaves the room, anticipating being chased after, but instead Simon kisses me on the cheek and rolls me to face him.

"I love you too," he tells me, kissing my lips and raising my mood as well as my temperature. He starts peppering kisses all over my face to my enormous pleasure and I just start giggling.

"I love you so much Si," I tell him, giggling happily and hugging him. I just breathe him in for a few minutes before I realize how dark outsides has gotten. "Oh my gosh, I didn't tell anyone I was coming over here!" I start scrambling to get up.

"They all know you're over here, both of your sisters loved the picture by the way!" Theodore announces.

"Theodore!" I get up to go after Theodore, "who else did you send it to?" I follow him, before I hear a gasp when he sees my face. _What?_

"What happened to your eye?" Theodore freaks out. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, that," I come down from my good feelings high as I remember I still have to explain to a bunch of people how I got my eye blackened. "Well, today, um… I… I need… Simon I need to go home and explain to my sisters first." I escape from telling Theodore at that moment, but unfortunately my statement's right as well. "I'm sorry Theo," I apologize.

"Okay, I'll walk you there," he tells me, placing his hand on the small of my back to lead me back to my high heels at the front door. "I'm there every step of the way if you want me," Simon whispers in my ear.

"I do," I tell him, _I can't even fathom having to do this without him._ "Thank you," I tell him, reaching up to draw strength from him one more time in the form of a kiss before we get inside. "I'm back."

"Hey, welcome back, we just got the cutest- oh my god what happened to your eye?!" Eleanor freaks out.

"Thank you, and I'd kind of like to tell you and Jeanette at the same time. After that I never want to have to tell this story again," I quickly tell her, hoping she'll get the seriousness of my statement. I'm trying not to hyperventilate when Eleanor goes to grab Jeanette and we all sit in the den. "Okay." I try to breathe and begin, but I'm having trouble so Simon grabs my hand, making circles with his thumb on the back and I can breathe again. "You know how I've told you guys about the asshole who runs Mathlites? Turns out he's a bigger asshole than I thought." I pause, at which point my sisters already seem to be starting to get part of the picture. _That's not even a quarter of the enchilada._ "When I got to Mathlites today, he started getting mad at me for being better than him at math and accused me of cheating again. I got mad after he told me that a 'hoity toity' bitch like me couldn't have possibly beat one of his answers. I threw a comeback in his face about the fact he couldn't get the answer before me, and he decided he was going to show what 'bitches like me' are useful for. He pushes me against the wall, and takes my arms in his hands, forcing them against the wall too." I stop to breathe for a second before I explain the next part.

"He starts to take off his belt and I try to kick his instep, but he moves his foot, so instead I scream for help, but as far as I know, no one can hear me. He covers my mouth with one of his hands to tell me that there's no one around to hear me, and then takes the hand off my mouth to slap me before he starts taking off my pants. I thrash around and kick his instep, making him let go. I ran like hell, but tripped and wasn't able to get up in time. I fought him but he got me against the wall again and started to take off my underwear, so I scream for Simon." My sisters wear matching looks of absolute horror anticipating the worst. "Just as he tells me no one can hear me, Simon yanks him off of me, knocks out his teeth and ends up taking me home." I hurry through the last part, partially because a tear has already gone down my face at the thought of what might have happened if Simon hadn't gotten there, but also because I don't want to have to tell them that he might have killed him if I hadn't stopped him.

Neither one speaks, they both just come hug me, and both start crying with me, Simon's right outside the girl pile looking a little unsure as to what to do now. _Poor Simon, this has got to be so awkward for him… But thank you for not letting go._ I think happily and send a squeeze into his hand. After we've been sitting there for a while, Jeanette finally brings up the one question I haven't wanted to find an answer to. "Do you want to press charges against him? You've had a crime committed against you, it's your move," Jeanette informs me. _And have to talk about this over and over again?_

"No, I never want to talk about this again, I never want to be anywhere near him again, and I never want to ever go to Mathlites' clubroom _ever again._ " I notify my sisters. "I don't have any classes with Marvin so as long as I drop Mathlites, it's completely possible to almost never see him again."

"Well that's true, but what if he approaches you?" Eleanor asks this time.

"He won't," Simon speaks up for me, "I've already let him know that if he ever even attempts to come near her again, he'll get more than a few teeth extracted."

"I think I'll have to see to believe it," Jeanette states, looking serious yet slightly vengeful. _More likely she wants to add her own threats._

"I don't know if he'll come to school tomorrow though," Simon tells her. _He's probably thinking about how badly he beat up Marvin, he might have been sent to the hospital._

"Well, I can always figure out where he lives," Jeanette states matter-of-factly, _run Marvin run._

"Well either way, now that that's been figured out, I should probably finish the last of my homework," I tell everyone.

"Yeah, I have to head home too," Simon says, but has his thinking look on his face. "Remember to put the ice pack back on your eye," he says when we get to the entranceway, before kissing me and saying "bye Britt."

"Bye Si."

***Simon POV***

The second I get home, I look up where Marvin Gaye lives. "Are you sure you'll be able to control yourself?" Alvin asks, looking over my shoulder for the umpteenth time.

"I'll have to, I already took the footage off the school camera, so long as I threaten him with using this against him in court if he ever comes near Brittany again, also he will tell everyone that he fell down the stairs." I am completely done covering my tracks.

"Okay, just don't leave sending him to the hospital again," Alvin reminds me. "Do it for Brittany if you can't remember to do it for yourself, she needs you here instead of in jail."

"Oh I won't do anything else to him, just make sure he never approaches her again." I tell Alvin as I finish packing up some things I think I might need, heading over to his place. _I'm pretty sure he won't already, but just in case I should pay him a visit._

The drive over to Marvin's place takes minutes and I am more than ready to get this over with. I almost leap out of the car when I get to his address, knocking on his door quickly. His mom answers the door, but I've already figured out what my excuse to see him is.

"Hi, I'm here to see Marvin about the next Mathlites competition? Now that there's a female on the team I need to know their new budget." I lie through my teeth, but his mom doesn't even blink an eye.

"Okay, well come on in, I'll just let Marvin know you're here."

"Thank you," I tell her. _Well she's nice, wonder where her son got his asshole streak._ I think as I wait for the perpetrator to come down the stairs. "Hello, Marvin." I tell him when he comes down the stairs. When he sees me he almost goes right back up them. "I just want to talk."

"So talk," Marvin apparently resigned to getting this over with as his nose is in a cast and he's obviously been to a dentist as his teeth missing have been put back.

"I have a video of you attempting rape on Brittany from a school security camera," apparently he's not really aware of other things than math as he actually seems shocked at this.  
"Come anywhere near her ever again and I fork it over to the police and the school, you will be expelled if not sent to jail upwards of ten years. Stay away from Brittany at all times, and tell everyone that you fell down the stairs to get your injuries, we won't have a problem. I won't have to show you how many teeth I can knock out as well if you agree." I tell him.

"If I agree will you also never come to my place again?" Marvin asks.

"I have no interest in being anywhere near you, but should you ever come near Brittany again, I will make an exception as well as take you in to the police." I remind him.

"Fine, now get out," Marvin instructs me and I'm only too happy to do so.

"Pleasure doing business with you," I snipe back as I get out the door. I tower over him to remind him of the threat I represent and watch him cower a bit before I leave. _Good. If he gets the picture I won't have to make a house call to this scumbag again. Now I just have to figure out what to do for Brittany, I highly doubt she'll want to go on our originally planned date tomorrow, so we'll have to do something else._ I continue on this train of thought when I finally get home. _Maybe a quiet evening in, with a movie? I might have to bargain with Theodore to get him out of the house, but it would probably be more comfortable than a restaurant or movie theatre where there's the possibility of running into the scumbag who tried to violate her._

"So how did it go?" Alvin takes me out of my thoughts.

"Considering he almost wet his pants when he saw me, I'd say that he's never going anywhere near her ever again," I tell Alvin. _Well now that that's done, I still have the issue of what to do as far as Brittany goes…_

"Now to just figure out a new date plan and you'll be fine," Alvin tells me with his hands on my shoulders, getting past me out the door. _Probably to Jeanette again…_

"Great," I mutter sarcastically, "leave the guy who has no clue to his own devices."

***Brittany POV***

"I Wouldn't Mind" rings out as I race to pick up my phone. "Hey Si," I try out the nickname I've used on him a few times now.

"Hey, I was wondering, would you mind if we changed the date?" Simon asks, almost hesitantly. _He's not canceling is he?_

"Did a student council thing come up?" I ask, hoping he's busy instead of just trying to get out of a date. _You've got to relax! He's already told you he loves you. Calm down._

"No, not really, I was just wondering if you would be more amenable to a quiet night in instead of a public outing?" He asks. _I love how he uses such big words for no reason._ _Now I have an excuse to cuddle!_

"That sounds great," I tell him. _Yay! Wait, this changes things a little, should I be bringing anything?_ "Do you need me to bring anything?"

"Just yourself," He answers. He pauses for a second. _Should I say "goodbye" and hang up? Is this the end of it already?_ "Just a reminder, I love you, see you tomorrow night at 6." My entire face erupts in red as he hangs up at my pause. I spend the next few seconds rolling around on the bed and giggling. _I guess I should prepare for tonight! I know what I had originally planned, but will it still be okay? Will he still be into it?_ I look over the outfit I had picked, a light pink sundress with a flowy skirt and light pink flats. _I'm a little nervous but I don't want that jackass to have any power over me._ I think in outrage at the jerk who nearly raped me. _Simon would never let any of that happen to me._ I tell myself as I start up the shower to shave everything. _Besides, he can't touch me again._ I remind myself and smile sadistically.

"He can just go to hell," I say out loud as I imagine how tonight could go _if everything goes well I'll be walking funny tomorrow._ I smile again, but this time with happiness instead of fury.

***Simon POV***

I finish getting ready way ahead of time and shoo all of my brothers out of the house. We had made an agreement that they would leave so we could have our date undisturbed.


End file.
